How To Save A Life
by Zimra David
Summary: SPOILERS,Post saison 7. Après la disparition d'Eric les CSI enquêtent. . .
1. Comme Une Grande Soeur

**CHAPITRE 1** : _Comme une grande sœur_

Trois jours. Trois jours que la fusillade avait eu lieu, trois jours que Calleigh avait vidé son chargeur sur une voiture qu'elle croyait occupée par des terroristes, des ennemis de l'Amérique, des assassins, jusqu'à ce que la vitre explose, et que se soit le visage d'Eric qui apparaissait. Le visage d'Eric, avec une expression de colère et de concentration alors qu'il donnait un coup de volant pour éviter une nouvelle rafale de balles, le regard d'Eric quand il avait fixé Calleigh, un regard qui restait gravé en elle, comme si il la fixait encore. Un regard qui ne l'a quittait plus depuis trois jours.

FLASHBACK

-Vous allez bien? demanda Franck au père d'Eric, encore couché et sous le joule d'Horatio et de Calleigh

-Oui, répondit ce dernier en se relevant

-Attention! Vous êtes plein de sang. . . lança alors Horatio

-Mais. . .

C'est alors que Calleigh comprit, et lorsque le Russe la fixa pour dire ces mots, elle aurait pu les citer à l'avance

-Ce n'est pas le mien.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Calleigh s'appuya contre le mur de son labo pour combattre le vertige qui l'assaillait à nouveau. Depuis trois jours, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de deux heures par nuit, se réveillant sans cesse, en sueur, avec le regard d'Eric incrusté en elle. Elle se levait alors pour aller prendre une douche, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner dormir. Alors elle prenait ses clés et se rendait au QG des CSI. Elle conduisait presque mécaniquement, trop occupé à essayer d'oublier ce regard, son regard. . . Elle arrivait ensuite au labo, saluant le gardien de nuit qui avait apprit au fil des années à ne pas questionner les CSI sur leurs étranges habitudes. Mais depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué cette femme blonde, Calleigh Duquesne qu'elle s'appelait, il l'avait remarqué plus qu'en 5ans de poste dans le bâtiment. Ses yeux bleus qui brillaient depuis quelques mois d'une lueur malicieuse semblaient éteints, comme si la vie c'était arrêtée dedans, comme si elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Mais elle l'avait perdu. . . Lui, Eric. . .

FLASHBACK

Eric était assis sur une chaise, devant un lit d'hôpital dans lequel se trouvait Calleigh, plongée dans le coma et nécessitant un moniteur pour l'aider à respirer.

-Il faut que tu t'accroches Calleigh, car je n'imagine pas le boulot sans toi.

Eric eu un petit rire nerveux, il fixa Calleigh et reprit, plus doucement avec une mine grave

-Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. . .

[. . .]

Désormais, on pouvait voir Calleigh, réveillée dans son lit d'hôpital, alors qu'Eric rentrait dans sa chambre

-Hey!

-Hey!

Eric s'arrêta et fixa le poignet gauche de Calleigh, auquel il avait fixé sa montre

-Je te l'ai mise pour que tu saches que j'étais là, au cas où tu te réveilles. . .

-J'ai vu. . . Merci. Mais. . . Je savais déjà que tu étais la.

-Oh. . . Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis. . .?

-Oui, c'était comme un rêve.

-C'était pourtant la réalité.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Et Calleigh n'imaginait plus la vie sans Eric, ou peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais vraiment imaginée sans. Calleigh donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur, serrant très fort ses paupières. Si Eric mourrait, elle savait que se serrait sa balle que l'on retrouverait dans sa cuisse. Il y aurait une enquête, bien sur, elle serait innocentée et Eric passerait pour un ripou. Son père passerait en jugement ou il ferait pleurer tous les jurés en leur disant qu'Eric avait risqué sa carrière pour le sauver, qu'il y avait même laissé la vie. Il regarderait le jury dans les yeux afin de leur scander son innocence et celle de son fils. L'histoire tiendrait debout, il écoperait de cinq ans avec sursis et il se rendrait deux, voir trois fois sur la tombe de son fils, pour faire bonne figure auprès de la presse, et après, hop, plus rien, Eric n'existerait plus. Il resterait présent dans les esprits pendant quelques années comme le flic qui avait échappé à une fusillade, qui consultait un psy' et qui était bouleversé par la rencontre avec son père, qui était aux yeux de la justice, un terroriste russe. Non, Calleigh sera le poing, non, tout cela ne se passerait pas parce qu'Eric n'allait pas mourir. Elle et les autres agents CSI le retrouveraient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, après tout, ils étaient l'élite de Miami! Elle ne pu réprimer un sourire ironique, l'élite. . . Un bruit soudain la ramena à la réalité. Elle sursauta et posa sa main sur son revolver, prête à dégainer. Mais quand elle reconnut sa sonnerie de portable elle se détendit. Calleigh s'appuya contre le dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas manger? Pff, elle ne comptait même plus, de toute façon elle n'avait pas faim. Elle attrapa son téléphone et décrocha, laconique

-Duquesne.

-Calleigh? C'est Ryan, je voulais juste savoir si c'était toi dans le labo, attends j'arrive.

-Okay

Elle raccrocha et soupira elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir parler en travaillant. Malheureusement Ryan était de ceux qui aimaient parler lorsque quelque chose allait mal ou lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe avait des problèmes personnels. Calleigh avait tout de suite apprécié Eric, sept ans plus tôt car il n'était pas du genre à parler, du moins pas lorsqu'il savait que le silence était préférable, et maintenant, Calleigh aurait préféré le silence.

-Hey! lança Ryan en poussant la porte du labo, je me demandais si j'étais le seul à travailler à cette heure, mais apparemment non.

-J'ai du suffisamment dormir la nuit dernière pour ne pas avoir sommeil, et comme le temps est précieux en ce moment. . .

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et s'absorba de nouveau dans sa tâche. Ryan la contempla un instant, n'importe qui aurait pu remarquer aux cernes de Calleigh qu'elle n'avait pas dormi suffisamment depuis au moins trois jours. Trois jours. . . Ryan continua de fixer sa collègue; ses long cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, ses yeux bleus semblaient ternes et froid, comme un saphir brut, alors qu'avant ils évoquaient plutôt un ciel gris-bleu, éclairé par quelque chose qui donnait à ses yeux leur teinte si particulière. Calleigh n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, bien sûr, elle devait se sentir coupable d'avoir tiré sur Eric, même s'il s'agissait d'un pur accident, d'un malheureux concours de circonstances, d'un pur hasard! Mais Ryan était convaincu qu'il y avait plus. Depuis plusieurs mois, lui et Natalia plaisantaient à propos d'une éventuelle relation entre Eric et Calleigh, car après tout, Eric avait déjà couché avec Natalia, mais c'était surtout une relation corporelle, il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Alors que là, rien qu'a regarder sa collègue, Ryan savait qu'elle était réellement ébranlée, bien plus que ce qu'elle même voulait admettre.

-Alors, euh. . . Quoi de neuf? demanda Ryan en tentant de fixer l'écran de l'ordinateur le plus proche, se voulant une attitude nonchalante.

-Et bien, j'ai analysé les échantillons de sol dans un rayon de 2o mètres autour de la voiture, j'attends encore les résultats.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça Calleigh, je parlais de toi, comment est-ce que tu vas? Sa fait trois jours que tu es là la première, que tu travailles sur le plus d'indices, que tu retournes encore et encore les moindres recoins de la scène de crime, que tu. . .

-Tais-toi, Ryan, s'il te plaît tais-toi. . .

Calleigh s'accrocha fermement aux recoins de la table d'analyse, tentant de s'intéresser aux données que l'ordinateur tentait de faire correspondre avec d'éventuels indices sur le lieu ou se trouvait Eric. Elle tentait d'ignorer la douleur qui montait en elle, tentant de refouler le regard qui commençait à s'imprimer sur sa rétine, tentant de ne repenser aux yeux d'Eric, qui l'avaient vu, il ne l'avait pas seulement vu, il l'avait aussi regardé. Il l'avait reconnu, mais il n'avait rien manifesté, rien. Sur son visage à elle avaient déferlées mille et une expressions, panique, rage, tristesse, incompréhension, désarrois. . . Tant de choses, alors que pour Eric, rien. Elle aurait espéré, elle ne savait pas, peut-être un peu de honte, de tristesse ou même une demande d'excuse. Mais non, elle n'y avait vu que colère et détermination. Et Ryan qui commençait à vouloir la faire parler. . .

-Ecoutes Calleigh. . .

Mais un bip strident, provenant de l'ordinateur sur lequel Calleigh travaillait le coupa dans sa tirade. Calleigh secoua sa tête et se pencha devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle était trop fatiguée pour réussir à regarder et à comprendre avec la distance normale. L'ordinateur avait repéré d'infimes traces de fibres couleurs caramel. . . Ryan se pencha sur les résultats et émit un léger sifflement.

-Calleigh, tu te souviens comment Eric était habillé?

-Oui, il portait une chemise noire à manches courtes, et son pantalon. . . Son pantalon. . .

Calleigh s'assit dans sa chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en retenant un gémissement de rage

-Je ne me rappelle plus Ryan, je ne sais plus de quel couleur était le pantalon d'Eric. . . Cette fibre pourrait appartenir à n'importe qui, et si je me trompe en affirmant que cette fibre appartient bien au pantalon d'Eric, nous risquons de perdre énormément de temps, mais si je néglige cette preuve. . . Oh mon dieu, comment puis-je être aussi stupide? J'aurais du retenir ce genre de détails, j'aurais du les noter, j'aurais. . .

Ryan fixait Calleigh avec étonnement, elle ne pouvait pas prendre sur elle cet imprévu, ce n'était pas sa faute! Comment pouvait-elle se rappeler des habits d'Eric? Sa faisait trois jours qu'il avait disparu et avec toutes les émotions par lesquelles Calleigh était passé, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à se rappeler comme ça, d'un coup, de la couleur du pantalon d'Eric.

-Hé! Calleigh! Ce n'est pas ta faute! Personne ne se rappelle d'un petit détail, comme ça! Tu m'entends? Ce n'est pas ta faute! Et puis, d'autres personnes ont vu Eric le jour de sa. . . Enfin de la fusillade, Horatio, Natalia ou peut-être même Kyle! Tu n'es pas responsable Calleigh! Ou alors si tu l'es, tu l'es autant que nous tous! Ce n'est pas ta faute!

Calleigh n'avait pas bougé pendant la tirade de Ryan, elle se mit alors à trembler, légèrement puis de plus en plus fort. Son teint déjà très pâle devint encore plus blafard et elle ferma les yeux. Ryan s'avança prudemment vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix mal assurée

-Calleigh, ça va?

Mais Calleigh n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, elle recula en chancelant et s'assit sur la chaise derrière elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je suis désolée Ryan, je. . . Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'a cette fusillade, qu'a la voiture, tu sais, j'aurais peut-être pas du tirer, elle n'était pas une menace directe, elle tentait juste de s'enfuir alors que devant moi, des tas de personnes nous tiraient dessus, j'aurais du commencer par là. . .

-Non.

Ryan avait parlé plus doucement que la fois précédente mais aussi plus fermement

-Non, tu te trompes, cette voiture essayait de forcer le périmètre de sécurité, elle n'est passée qu'a quelques mètres de toi Calleigh! Tu as eu un réflexe que tous les bons flics ont; un mélange de savoir faire et d'instinct de survie.

-Tu crois?

A cet instant précis, Calleigh ressemblait plus à un petit enfant apeuré qu'à un agent CSI. Ryan remarqua que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes et ils ne savaient pas comment intervenir. . . Il n'avait jamais vraiment su gérer les états d'âme des femmes, mais là il s'agissait de Calleigh. Une de seules femmes avec laquelle il n'avait jamais imaginé finir au lit. Il se considérait plus comme son petit frère à la traîne à qui elle devait expliquer de nombreuses choses sur la police ou sur la vie, mais parfois, mêmes les grandes sœurs ont besoin d'un peu d'aide de leur cadet. Alors, n'écoutant que la voix qui lui soufflait de l'aider, Ryan s'approcha de Calleigh et la pris dans ses bras, il la senti se raidir mais ne relâcha pas son emprise pour autant, et, petit à petit, Calleigh se détendit et se laissa aller dans ses bras; elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, Ryan sentait ses larmes mouiller sa chemise et ses soubresauts dus à sa respiration irrégulière. Il la serra un peu plus fort et il lui parla

-Aller, chuuuuut Calleigh, c'est pas grave ça va aller, aller, chuut, c'est finis. . .

-Ryan. . . murmura Calleigh entre deux hoquets

-Oui?

-Le pantalon d'Eric. . . Il était bien couleur caramel, j'en suis sûre parce qu'. . . parce que juste avant qu'il quitte les locaux, on c'est parlé et. . . Et je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas que son père était une fréquentation très adéquate. Et quand il est parti, il s'est retourné en souriant et en me disant que je me faisais des idées. . . Que son père était un mec bien et qu'on reparlerait de tout ça plus tard. . .

-Tu vois, c'était pas la peine de te mettre dans tous ses états, je te promets qu'on mettra tout en œuvre pour retrouver Eric, qu'on va découvrir ce qui c'est passé dans cette lande et qu'on le retrouvera, et quand on l'aura retrouvé, je te promets que. . . Que. . . Bah tiens! Que j'achète un braque?

Sa collègue fut tellement étonnée par cette remarque inattendue qu'elle releva brusquement la tête et éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Ryan. Cela faisait du bien de rire à nouveau. . . Comme la tête recommençait à lui tourner, Calleigh se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à avoir faim, timidement, elle releva la tête vers Ryan et lui demanda, presque en chuchotant

-On pourrait peut-être emporter tout ça -elle désigna le rapport sur les fibres que l'ordinateur avait finit d'imprimer- dans la salle de conférence et s'acheter de quoi manger pour éplucher ces nouveaux élément...?

Ryan sourit et acquiesça, les saphirs était redevenus le ciel d'après un orage, il savait que Calleigh n'allait toujours pas bien, non, elle allait juste mieux.

-Allez viens, je te paye le ptit-dèj'.


	2. in The Shadows

CHAPITRE 2 _In The Shadow_

Après être passés à la cafeteria, nos deux agents allèrent prendre un siège dans la grande salle qui leur servait pour les conférences. Cette salle était très appréciée de l'équipe car elle possédait un ordinateur, une table et que, ses murs étant en verre, comme partout à cet étage, grâce à son emplacement ils pouvaient donc apercevoir les moindres recoins de leur QG. Ryan pris place aux côtés de sa collègue et déposa une tasse de café ainsi qu'un carton rempli de donut's. Calleigh releva la tête et sourit avant de prendre sa tasse en lorgnant sur les biscuits poisseux

-Comment peux-tu ingurgiter ça à cette heure?

-Si je n'en mange pas maintenant, quand est-ce que je pourrais le faire? lui répondit malicieusement Ryan

-Ouais. . . marmonna sa coéquipière, pas très convaincue.

Elle se replongea alors dans le dossier que l'ordinateur avait imprimé, Ryan, quand à lui, tenait dans une main l'échantillon d'ou provenait la fibre et de l'autre un donut's au chocolat. Tout en croquant dans la pâtisserie il secoua le flacon.

-Ou l'as tu trouvée?

-A côté des buissons, à une dizaine de mètres de la voiture. lui apprit Calleigh

-Je vais la passer au spectromètre de masse pour voir s'il y a des indices qui nous permettraient d'en apprendre plus sur la condition d'Eric à ce moment.

-Mmmmmmh, marmonna Calleigh

Elle s'était penchée sur une feuille du dossier en buvant une gorgée de café. Le rapport lui apprit que la fibre était légèrement recouverte d'une substance qui pouvait être de la poudre, du au tir qu'Eric avait du recevoir. Le spectromètre leur dirait si elle avait vu juste ou non. Elle continua à feuilleter le rapport, sirotant toujours son café. Elle n'apprit pas grand chose de plus, juste que la fibre avait été trouvée sur la droite du buisson, preuve qu'Eric c'était dirigé vers la route, et non vers le bois. Au moins elle savait vers ou orienter ses prochaines recherches. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Horatio si elle pouvait retourner sur les lieux pour chercher dans cette direction, peut-être que Delko avait laissé d'autres traces de son passage. Et s'il était aussi blessé que l'avait prétendu son père, alors elle aurait moins de mal à identifier des éléments pour l'aider. Le problème c'est que personne ne savait pourquoi Eric était parti. Beaucoup pensait qu'il avait été enlevé, mais peut-être avait-il simplement voulu fuir les autres CSI en sachant que Calleigh l'avait reconnu et que la voiture serait rapidement trouvée. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi penser. Pour elle toutes les possibilités étaient envisageables, Eric avait peut-être voulu faire cavalier seul pour arrêter les responsables de toute cette pagaille, ou innocenter son père. Ou alors il fuyait un ennemi plus important au sein de la mafia russe. Absorbée dans par ses pensées, Calleigh n'entendit pas Horatio arrivé et elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et chercha un instant des yeux la personne qui l'avait ainsi tirée de ses songes. Lorsqu'elle reconnu son supérieur, elle se détendit et un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Calleigh

-Bonjour Horatio

Le Lieutenant Caine se pencha sur le dossier qui était encore ouvert devant sa collègue.

-Une nouvelle preuve?

-Oui, en analysant une fibre que l'on avait rapportée de la scène, Ryan et moi avons découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une fibre provenant du pantalon d'Eric. Ryan est parti l'apporter pour de plus amples analyses afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'était d'Eric au moment de sa fuite.

-D'accord. Oui, son pantalon était marron clair, je m'en rappelle en effet. Et qu'avait vous découvert d'autre?

-Selon la position de la fibre, qui se trouvait dans un buisson, il paraitrait qu'Eric se dirigeait vers la route. . .

-Calleigh! Les interrompit une voix. J'ai les résultats pour le sp. . . Oh salut Horatio.

-M. Wolfe. Qu'alliez vous nous dire?

-J'ai les résultats du spectromètre de masse, la fibre était partiellement recouverte de poudre, due a un des tirs qu'Eric à du recevoir pendant la fusillade.

-Très bien, M. Wolfe, très bien. Bon, je voudrais que vous retourniez sur la scène pour pouvoir prélever d'autres indices sur l'éventuel chemin qu'Eric aurait parcouru.

-D'accord.

-Merci Horatio.

Les deux agents CSI se dirigèrent vers le garage et montèrent dans la voiture de Ryan. Calleigh lisait le rapport que le jeune homme avait rapporté. En effet, il y avait d'infimes traces de poudre. Au moins, elle était sûre désormais que la fibre appartenait bien au pantalon de son collègue. Horatio le lui avait aussi confirmé. Elle ferma le dossier et regarda le paysage défilé, en essayant de se vider la tête. . .

-Calleigh?

Cette dernière sursauta et se redressa. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était endormie. Ryan était descendu du véhicule et se tenait agenouillé devant elle, la main sur son épaule. Il avait du légèrement la secouer.

-Désolée, marmonna la jeune femme, j'ai du m'assoupir.

-Pas grave. Mais je me suis dit que tu risquais de me tuer si je ne te laissais pas inspecter les nouvelles pistes.

Elle lui sourit et s'extirpa du véhicule en retenant un bâillement, ce petit déjeuné frugal l'avait épuisé. Elle fit quelques pas histoire de bien se réveiller puis elle se dirigea à l'arrière du SUV pour prendre son matériel. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les buissons dans lesquels elle avait prélevé la fibre. Elle s'accroupi à quelque mètres de son collègue et entreprit de cherche une trace éventuelle du passage d'Eric. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, Ryan se releva et l'appela. Elle le rejoignit et se pencha sur sa découverte; à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de la voiture, il avait découvert un grand lambeau de tissu de couleur identique à la fibre retrouvée par Calleigh. Il était imbibé de sang et semblait avoir été sectionné.

-Il a du se faire un garrot avant de quitter le véhicule, hasarda le jeune homme, et comme il le gênait pour avancer il l'a sectionné. Peut-être qu'il en a fait un autre? Dans ce cas il y aura peut-être du sang, un peu plus loin.

Ils se relevèrent et avancèrent prudemment après avoir pris des photos et ranger le tissu dans un sac plastique. Au bout de quelques minutes, Calleigh appela son collègue et se pencha en écartant une plante qui masquait la moitié d'une petite flaque de sang.

-Il s'est sans doute arrêté ici pour refaire son garrot, et s'il était blessé à la jambe et qu'il s'est appuyé au sol. La blessure n'est peut-être pas si importante que ça, vu la petite superficie de cette flaque.

-Oui, sans doutes. . . lui répondit sa coéquipière

Ryan sortit un coton-tige de sa mallette et commença à prélever le sang. Calleigh prit l'appareil photo et mitrailla la flaque.

-Il a fait chaud c'est trois dernier jours, mais la flaque était à moitié à l'ombre, grâce à la plante. Mais elle doit quand même daté de la fusillade.

-De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'Eric se soit attardé dans le coin. . . Ce qui nous bloque dans cette enquête c'est que nous ne connaissons pas ses motivations. Nous ne savons pas si il est partit de son pleins gré, s'il en a été forcé ou. . . Si quelqu'un l'a. . . Enfin.

-Et même avec un labo' entier remplis de fibre de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel nous ne pourrions pas deviner ce qui c'est passé. . . soupira la blonde

-Nous avons résolus des affaires bien plus compliquées, c'est juste que nous nous sentons plus affectés parce qu'il s'agit d'Eric. Mais on va le retrouver.

Calleigh ne répondit pas et continua de prendre quelques photos avant de se redresser et d'avancer de quelques mètres. Son collègue se mit lui aussi à marcher en quête de nouvelles preuves qui pourraient les éclairer sur le sort du latino. Il trouva un mégot qui aurait pu être là depuis trois jours comme depuis des mois. Il grogna mais mis quand même sa découverte dans un petit sac plastique qu'il rangea au fond de sa mallette.

-Eric, dans quelle merde t'es tu encore fourrée. . . grinça-t-il

Il chercha sa coéquipière des yeux. Elle était à quinze mètres de lui, elle fixait le sol en marchant à petites enjambés. Elle soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, d'un geste laconique. Même après son somme dans la voiture, ses cernes étaient toujours visibles et elle restait très pâle. Ryan savait très bien que s'il ne retrouvait pas le latino, ou si malheureusement il le retrouvait trop tard, les CSI perdraient deux agents. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouveau médecin légiste, depuis qu'Horatio et lui avaient découverts qu'elle se droguait et qu'elle volait les médicaments des morts. Ryan avait été ébranlé par cette découverte, il s'était pris d'affection pour Tara. Le départ d'Alexx avait affecté toute l'équipe mais Tara Price avait réussi à les dompter et à imposer sa personnalité au reste du groupe. Elle avait une façon agréable de traiter les affaires, différente de celle d'Alexx mais tout aussi efficace. Ryan se releva, décidemment ils n'avaient pas de chance. . . Alexx, Tara, Eric. . . Non. Il pouvait toujours voir Alexx en dehors du bureau, Tara ne méritait plus leur attention et Eric reviendrait. Ils le retrouveraient et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Oui, Calleigh redeviendrai la battante qu'elle avait toujours été et lui et Natalia pourraient encore ragoter au sujet d'une relation entre la jeune femme et Eric.

-Ryan.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers sa collègue. Elle était penchée au dessus de sa mallette. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'elle, il remarqua un téléphone portable par terre. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et enfila une paire de gants en latex. Il prit l'appareil photo de Calleigh, et après quelques clichés, il le reposa au sol. Il prit le portable dans sa main et le retourna.

-C'est celui d'Eric non? Oui, je me rappelle, cette brûlure. . . Eric et moi on jouait avec des allumettes, mais il a raté son coup et la sienne est tombée sur son téléphone.

-Il ne semble pas vraiment abîmé. Juste éraflé, sans doute pendant l'accident.

-Non, regarde, il n'est éraflé que sur la partie gauche, en haut. Comme si Eric avait coincé son téléphone sous son oreille pour téléphoner. Rappelles toi, la vitre côté conducteur était complètement explosée, après les coups de feu, mais la portière était intacte quand la voiture à quittée les lieux. Alors que quand nous l'avons retrouvée, elle était enfoncée et cabossée. Avant d'arrivée là-bas -il désigna l'endroit ou la voiture et le père d'Eric avait été retrouvée de la main- Eric à du rentrer dans un arbre ou se faire enfoncer par quelque chose. Et il devait essayer de téléphoner en même temps. Mais il n'a pas réussi et il s'est arrêté en catastrophe. Il à du d'abord penser à fuir les lieux. . .

-Ou quelqu'un l'y a aidé.

-Non, impossible. Comment aurait-il pu refaire son garrot?

-Vrai.

-Il a du marcher un petit peu avant d'essayer de téléphoner à nouveau. Mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que son portable ne marchait plus, il l'a abandonné. Comme son premier garrot. Ce qui signifie qu'il nous laisse des indices.

-Tu crois? Ce n'est pas prudent si jamais il est poursuivit.

-Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse être sur que ce portable soit le sien. Et le garrot leur permettait d'affirmer qu'il était réellement blessé.

-Sa tient la route. Nous devrions tout apporter au labo. Mary-Ann pourra peut-être nous aider sur ce que contenait ce téléphone avant d'exploser. . . Enfin au moins savoir qui Eric à appelé en dernier.

-Okay, je te suis.

Ils rassemblèrent leur matériel et se dirigèrent vers le SUV. Ryan prit à nouveau le volant et Calleigh reprit sa place côté passager. Elle se cala dans le siège en repassant dans sa tête les nouvelles de la matinée. Si Eric avait effectivement laissé des indices pour eux, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas contacté elle? L'équipe elle pouvait comprendre, mais elle. Depuis quelques mois elle avait cru qu'ils avaient battis quelque chose d'important ensemble. Mais apparemment pour Eric rien de cela ne comptait. Il était déjà sorti avec Natalia, essentiellement pour du sexe. Il n'éprouvait alors pour elle qu'une attirance physique. Et réciproquement.

Mais pourtant c'était Eric qui s'était occupé d'elle, qui avait été attentionné pendant des mois, qui avait voulu qu'ils aient une relation stable et non superficielle. Il avait prêté attention à toutes les petites choses qui avaient agrémentés leur vie en essayant de comprendre quand ça n'allait pas. Et maintenant c'était lui qui était insensible et distant. . . A cet instant précis, Calleigh ne savait plus quoi penser. Si Eric n'avait pas été enlevé, c'était lui qui était parti de son plein gré. Et cela signifiait que c'était lui qui l'évitait. Elle soupira et baissa la tête, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait croire. Elle ne savait plu ce que pouvaient signifier les indices. En fait elle aurait du se retirer de l'enquête. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire, si jamais elle avait été retirée de l'affaire, elle serait devenue folle à tourner en rond chez elle. Non, il fallait mieux qu'elle soit au QG, cela faisait un agent de plus pour résoudre cette affaire, et ce n'était pas de trop. Mais toutes ses preuves commençaient à la faire douter. Douter d'elle, douter d'Eric, douter de son métier. En fait son père avait raison; les flics c'était pas un boulot pour les tendres. Elle pensait s'être forgé une carapace au cours de ces années. Une carapace qui lui permettait de résister aux coups durs, mais cette carapace avait volé en éclats à partir du moment où elle avait vu Eric dans cette voiture. Quand elle avait vu cette expression sur son visage. Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas sortir avec un collègue. Elle comprenait cette règle désormais, qui lui avait paru si inutile ces derniers mois. . . Quand tout cela serait finit, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Le portable de Ryan la tira de sa torpeur

-Wolfe.

Calleigh le fixa alors qu'il discutait avec ce qu'elle devina être Natalia. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et Ryan raccrocha.

-C'était Natalia, elle voulait nous dire qu'elle avait analysé la fibre de long en large et qu'elle avait trouvé du sang qui est bien celui d'Eric.

-D'accord.

-Je lui ai dit que nous arrivions avec de nouvelles preuves, ils nous attendent avec impatience.

-J'imagine.

-Quand on sera au labo', j'aiderai Natalia avec l'ADN, je pense qu'on se chargera en priorité du garrot. Tu t'occuperas du téléphone?

-Okay.

Plus aucunes paroles ne furent échangées entre les deux inspecteurs. Ryan respectait le besoin de silence de sa collègue. Il savait que ça devait être dur d'apprendre que Delko était en vie mais qu'il ne les avait pas contactés. Lui, ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, il savait qu'Eric et lui n'étaient pas très proches. Mais, même si il ne sortait pas avec la jeune femme, Eric et elle se connaissaient et s'appréciaient depuis longtemps. Mais peut-être que ce dernier n'avait pas pu les contacter, ou qu'il attendait d'être sur qu'il était en sureté. Ou alors, peut-être que ses poursuivants, si il en avait, l'avaient rattrapé et. . . Ce que Ryan ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Eric fuyait ses collègues. Il n'avait pas grand chose à se reprocher, à part avoir été dans cette fusillade pour sauver son père. Mais si le témoignage de ce dernier tenait la route et qu'il prenait sur lui l'acte d'Eric, l'agent ne devrait pas avoir d'ennui. Il aurait au pire un blâme ou une petite mise à pied. Mais Ryan pensait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. D'un problème plus ancien ou lié à son père. L'expert jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle regardait le paysage d'un air perdu, une grande tristesse s'affichant sur son visage. Comment pourrait-elle aller mieux après ça? Elle devait se sentir bafouée, trahie. . . Elle savait que la situation d'Eric pouvait l'empêcher de les contacter, mais comment ne pas lui en vouloir? Ryan comprenait la jeune femme mais n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'elle puisse s'infliger toutes ses tortures, se sentant coupable alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Si Eric ne donnait pas rapidement de signes de vie, elle risquait de décliner petit à petit. Elle était forte pourtant, Ryan avait toujours admiré cette force qui lui permettait de mener à bien des enquêtes très difficiles et de tenir tête à des criminels aussi dégoutant que monstrueux. Mais tout cela semblait parti, envolé, comme si elle était vidé de cette substance qui lui avait permit de tenir sept ans chez les flics. Sept ans sans jamais abandonner. Elle était un pilier très important de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous importants dans leur genre, mais Calleigh était un pilier moral, si, elle, elle s'effondrait, tous les autres en seraient ébranlés. Pour l'instant, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, ce matin il avait cru qu'elle allait mieux, discuter et se mettre au travail lui avait redonné espoir. Mais apprendre qu'Eric était peut-être en vie et qu'il avait volontairement fuit ses collègues l'avait ramenée au plus bas. En plus, d'après le père d'Eric, il avait eu une importante blessure qu'il l'avait fait perdre connaissance, et qui avait causé l'accident. Mais d'après la voiture, il avait été enfoncé un peu avant d'arriver là ou ils s'étaient échoués. Mais, cela voulait dire que le père d'Eric avait oublié ce détail. . . Ou alors qu'ils avaient été enfoncés en étant déjà sur la scène que Calleigh et lui venaient de quitter. Pourtant il n'y avait pas eu de preuves là-bas. . . Non, il avait forcément été heurté en chemin, mais pourquoi le russe n'avait -il rien dit? Il faudrait qu'ils éclairent ce point avec l'aide d'Horatio, bien que ce ne soit qu'une théorie, Ryan était persuadé que la voiture avait été emboutie. Mais, peut-être s'agissait-il juste d'un banal accident de voiture, après tout Eric devait dépasser facilement la limitation de vitesse et la circulation était dense à cette heure la, sur les routes de Miami.


	3. No Brains

_**CHAPITRE 3**_ _No Brains_

Natalia était assise devant son ordinateur, un flacon, un bloc-notes, un stylo et son téléphone mobile devant elle. Dans le flacon se trouvait la fibre qui provenait, ils en étaient sûrs désormais, du pantalon de l'agent disparu. Sur son bloc-notes, il y avait diverses informations qu'elle avait elle même notées ses trois derniers jours. Informations recueillies auprès du père d'Eric, auprès de Calleigh, et des diverses analyses qu'elle avait menées. La veille elle avait eu une discussion avec Ryan et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à mener l'enquête parce qu'il s'agissait de leur collègue. Et que le nombre de pistes plausibles étaient très élevés. Quand Calleigh avait été enlevée, quelques mois plus tôt, Eric avait été désagréable et sur les nerfs avec un bon nombre de personne, mais au moins ils savaient que la jeune femme été séquestrée et, plus tard grâce aux indices, ils avaient compris qu'elle était retenue prisonnière pour ses talents de scientifiques. Aux yeux de la police, il leur était compliqué de comprendre pourquoi un si petit élément pouvait être important, ou pourquoi il leur fallait traiter chaque prélèvements avec attention. Franck, qui était simplement policier, avait eu du mal à s'adapter à leur méthode et il grognait encore parfois quand il trouvait que les analyses étaient trop longues. Mais il restait un membre très important car sa façon de mener une enquête et d'analyser les preuves étaient différente et leur apportaient souvent un regard nouveau sur une affaire ou eux, experts, peinaient. Mais aujourd'hui c'était un problème affectif qui paralysait l'équipe. Ils connaissaient tous Eric depuis quelques années et personne ne comprenait les motivations du jeune homme. Pourquoi fuyait-il la police, si il était en vie et que personne ne le retenait il devrait le faire savoir. Il y aurait sans doutes une enquête, elle serait obligatoire vu les éléments qui permettaient de l'associer à la voiture et à la fusillade, mais il s'en tirerait sans doutes sans trop de problèmes, enfin si son père corroborait sa version, ce qui serait plutôt normale de sa part vu ce qu'Eric avait fait pour lui. Ou alors il avait été enlevé, après tout, la mafia russe pouvait vouloir obtenir des choses de son père. Il avait été un membre actif et important, à une époque. Ou peut-être qu'ils le retenaient juste pour le torturer, ou pour lui demander de falsifier des affaires, comme Ryan. Sur le bloc-notes des hypothèses étaient gribouillées, et, à côté, les indices qui l'avait menés à cette piste. Mais Natalia travaillait avant tout sur l'ADN et le boulot de flic ne lui était pas autant familier. Bien sur, elle savait mener un interrogatoire ou faire correspondre des preuves avec des suspects, mais elle ne savait pas envisager des pistes en partant de rien. Elle soupira et se mit à jouer distraitement avec son stylo tout en fixant son téléphone. Elle venait de raccrocher avec Ryan qui revenait de la scène de 'crime' avec Calleigh, apparemment ils avaient de nouveaux éléments. Son collègue n'avait pas voulu lui en dire davantage sur ces nouvelles découvertes, sans doutes parce que Calleigh était avec lui. Natalia avait, comme la plupart des gens, remarqué que Calleigh était beaucoup affectée par la disparition du latino. Elle travaillait jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit mais était déjà là au petit matin. Certaines personnes pensaient qu'elle se sentait coupable de la blessure d'Eric, mais Natalia savait reconnaitre une femme amoureuse. Et il n'y avait aucuns doutes sur les sentiments de Calleigh pour Eric. Elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient partagés avec son collègue. Bien sur, Eric était attentionné et se montrait attentif envers elle depuis quelques mois, et Ryan lui avait confié ses hypothèses sur une éventuelle relation entre leur collègue, mais cela n'était resté qu'une supposition. Natalia soupira, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit les femmes qui souffrent? C'était vrai, à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelques choses au sein de la brigade, c'était elle ou Calleigh qui devaient récolter les problèmes. Elle lâcha le stylo et posa ses coudes sur son bureau. L'écran de l'ordinateur était allumé, immobile comme si il lui demandait que faire. Mais oui, que faire? Tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas comment était Eric il ne pourrait rien faire de plus que de monter des théories. Et ils ne pouvaient pas creuser dans toutes les directions à la fois. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus négliger une piste au profit d'une autre. . . Un bruit la tira de ses sombres pensées, elle aperçut Ryan et Calleigh qui semblaient venir des garages. Ils tenaient tout deux des sachets plastiques et un appareil photo. Natalia se leva et se dirigea vers ses collègues, Ryan semblait soucieux et légèrement tendu, Calleigh, elle, semblait absente, perdue dans ses pensées. Ryan déposa son sachet plastique sur le bureau et Calleigh imita son geste, son air toujours absent sur le visage. Natalia se pencha et entraperçu un téléphone portable et une bande de tissu imbibée de sang. Elle remarqua alors que la bande de tissu était marron, couleur caramel plus exactement. Elle releva la tête et interrogea son ami du regard, il lui détailla alors leurs découvertes pendant que sa collègue effectuait quelques manipulations sur l'ordinateur, affichant les photos prises quelques heures auparavant.

Natalia prit le sachet contenant la bande de tissu et l'observa d'un peu plus près, il semblait avoir été sectionné.

-Même teinte que la fibre retrouvée. Je vais analyser le sang pour être sûre que se soit bien celui d'Eric.

-Nous pensons qu'il s'en ai servi comme d'un garrot.

-Ca expliquerait sans doute la façon dont il a été sectionné.

Natalia déposa le sac et s'intéressa aux photos des deux agents. Elle écouta leurs explications sur la flaque et la théorie de Ryan sur le téléphone portable. Elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Eric, elle aussi elle avait remarqué la légère brûlure sur l'un des côté du mobile.

-Je vais aller l'analyser pendant que vous vous occupez du tissu, lui dit Calleigh, je l'apporterai au service informatique pour voir s'ils peuvent en tirer quelque chose.

Elle quitta donc la pièce, le mobile toujours dans le sac plastique. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant son labo. Mécaniquement, Calleigh se mit à analyser le téléphone, relevant chaque empreinte, prélevant chaque infime particule qui n'aurait pas du se trouver la. Elle étiqueta tous les prélèvements et remit le portable dans un sachet. Elle se remit en route en direction du labo informatique ou Mary-Ann l'accueillit avec son charmant sourire.

-Vois-tu, Calleigh, lui dit-elle après que cette dernière lui ai expliqué ce pourquoi elle était là, ce téléphone n'est cassé qu'en apparence. Je pense qu'il à du subir un léger choc qui a du déconnecter quelques fils dedans, rien de bien méchant. Par contre, là ou je suis un peu plus inquiète, peut-être que certains des circuits primaires ont été grillés par la coupure du courant, alors je ne pense pas pouvoir le rallumer, mais je peux sans problèmes te dire des informations, que veux-tu savoir?

-Et bien, Ryan pense qu'Eric téléphonait au moment du choc, peux-tu voir si c'est vrai et si oui, à qui il téléphonait?

-Je pense que ça doit être possible, le journal d'appel n'est pas aussi important que le répertoire ou la fonction message sur un téléphone, je pense donc réussir à te trouver ça.

-Merci Mary-Ann

-De rien.

Calleigh laissa donc la scientifique se mettre au travail et se dirigea à nouveau vers son labo. Elle tira une chaise et prit au hasard l'un des prélèvements qu'elle avait effectué. Elle regarda l'étiquette, "SANG". Non, pas besoin d'analyser ceci en premier, elle savait que le portable était celui de l'agent, et elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu se blesser dessus. Elle reposa le sachet et en prit un autre; un échantillon de ce qui pouvait être de la transpiration, elle fit la moue mais lança quand même une analyse ADN, elle allait bien devoir le faire à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de trier les preuves.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital.

-Merci, M. Wolfe.

Horatio raccrocha et se tourna vers le père d'Eric.

-Monsieur, un de mes agents vient de m'appeler, apparemment, il serait possible qu'Eric téléphonait au moment ou une voiture vous percutait, vous rappelez-vous de ça?

Le regard du Russe se fit vague et il réfléchit.

, mes souvenirs sont de plus en plus flous, plus j'essaye de remonter dans le temps depuis ma fuite, moins il m'est facile de m'en souvenir.

-Essayez quand même, cela peut-être très important pour Eric.

-Oui, j'en ai conscience, bien sûr. . . Et bien, je me rappelle qu'après que nous ayons quitté la fusillade, Eric était comme fou, il tremblait et sa jambe saignait. Je lui ai dit de s'arrêter mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et il à continuer de rouler. Au bout d'un moment, oui, il a bien sorti son téléphone, il a appuyé sur une touche et il a coincé le téléphone sous son oreille.

Le vieil homme mimait le geste alors qu'il racontait l'histoire.

-Ensuite je l'ai entendu jurer puis j'ai senti un choc, mais je n'ai pas fait trop attention à ce qui c'était passé parce que, comme la portière était enfoncée, la jambe d'Eric, celle qui était blessée, a été comprimée entre le siège et la porte. Il transpirait mais il n'a pas voulu s'arrêter. Pendant la chute j'ai vu son portable tomber au niveau des pédales. Puis, après quelques minutes, j'ai vu Eric perdre connaissance, le choc et puis plus rien.

-D'accord. Vous rappelez vous si il a parlé de quelqu'un en téléphonant, ou si la personne a répondu?

-Vous savez, je ne pense même pas que l'appel ai eu le temps de sonner pour l'autre personne, l'accrochage a été très rapide.

-Bien, et après le choc, vous n'avez pas vu de voiture qui c'était arrêtée?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner, Eric a donné un coup de volant pour changer de direction et en glissant j'ai vu le mobile au sol et sa jambe coincée

-Merci.

, pensez-vous qu'Eric est été enlevé? Par, enfin, vous savez, mes anciens, disons, collègues?

-Nous ne savons rien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on patauge. . . grogna Franck dans un coin de la pièce.

-Auriez-vous reçu des menaces, ou avez vous des ennemis qui vous en voulaient particulièrement?

-C'est pour ça qu'Eric est venu me chercher. Vous savez, je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de risquer sa carrière et il n'aurait jamais accepté sans bonnes raisons. Mais, j'ai reçu un appel d'une personne a qui je devais gros, il m'a dit que ma dette serait réglée. Mais en arrivant là-bas j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait. Le bâtiment était désert. Ensuite, j'ai vu des voitures arriver, et je peux vous promettre que les gars qui en sortaient, j'étais pas ravi de les voir. J'ai compris qu'ils m'avaient attiré ici pour me faire descendre. Je me suis cachée dans une pièce. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu les sirènes des voitures de police. Alors j'ai appelé Eric et je lui ai dit que je risquais d'être arrêté mais que je lui promettais que je n'y étais pour rien, qu'on m'avait tendu un piège. Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger et au bout de cinq minutes, il m'a rappelé en me disant qu'il avait forcé le périmètre et qu'il m'attendait dans une voiture, je l'ai suivis. Mais vous savez, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il est de problèmes. . .

Franck émit un ricanement.

-il y a encore quelque mois, vous envoyiez des tueurs à gages pour le flinguer dans son hôtel, alors excusez-moi si je ne vous crois pas.

-Franck. . . commença Horatio

-Non, lieutenant Caine, il a raison, je ne me suis pas conduis comme il le fallait au début, Eric a des problèmes et c'est ma faute, j'en assume la conséquence.

-Bon, vous allez nous donner toutes les informations possibles sur ses personnes, d'acco…

Mais le téléphone d'Horatio se mit à sonner, le coupant dans sa phrase. Franck lui fit signe qu'il s'en chargeait et sortit un carnet de sa poche.

-Lieutenant Caine. Oui ? Comment ? Vous êtes surs… ? Très bien, j'arrive.

Horatio raccrocha et se tourna vers Franck et Alexander qui le fixaient.

-C'était la morgue. Ils on trouvés un corps qui correspond en tous points à la description d'Eric.


	4. Your Call

CHAPITRE 4 _Your Call_

Ryan raccrocha son téléphone, s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce que. . . C'est Eric ? lui demanda Natalia, soudain anxieuse

-Peut-être, un. . . Un corps a été trouvé, une balle dans la tête, signe d'exécution, et la description correspond à celle d'Eric. Horatio et Franck sont partis pour vérifier.

-Oh mon Dieu. . .

Natalia recula et s'assit sur une chaise.

-J'avais envisagé cette possibilité. . . Mais me retrouver, comme ça d'un coup. . . C'est. . .

Un silence s'installa entre les deux agents. Aucuns des deux ne bougea, même quand l'ordinateur émit un 'bip' signifiant qu'il avait finit d'imprimer un document. Ryan releva la tête et fixa sa collègue, sur son visage se reflétait la même angoisse que sur le sien. Même si les débuts de sa collaboration avec Eric avaient été tumultueux, une amitié c'était tissée entre Ryan et le latino. Une amitié encore fragile mais du moins, existante. Ils n'étaient pas souvent sortis ensembles, mais ils avaient fait quelques trucs, comme la fois ou ils avaient déplacés le corps d'un jeune homme à la morgue, et qu'ils l'avaient remplacés par un mannequin qui pouvait bouger. Tara avait été furieuse après mais ça n'avait pas empêché les deux hommes de s'amuser. Ryan se mit à rire et Natalia le dévisagea, étonnée.

-Pardon, je… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je, enfin je me rappelle de la fois ou, avec Eric on avait remplacé un corps à la morgue par un mannequin. On c'était bien marré.

Ryan soupira et Natalia sourit.

-Tara avait trouvé ça beaucoup moins drôle. . .

-Oui.

Ils se turent à nouveau en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au corps inconnu. Natalia se leva et alla chercher le rapport que l'ordinateur a ait imprimé. C'était à propos du garrot, correspondance à 96.58% avec la fibre retrouvée par Calleigh, aucuns doutes, il venait bien du même tissu.

L'analyse ADN n'était pas encore terminée. Ryan s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille.

-On le savait ça. . .

-Oui, mais il faut bien vérifier.

-De toute façon, ça servira à rien. . .

-Dis pas ça, Ryan ! Le légiste à juste constaté une ressemblance avec Eric, tous les hôpitaux et toutes les morgues de Miami ont reçus sont signalement, c'est bien normal qu'on soit contactés.

-Bah, tu vois, j'aurais préféré que ce soit par un hôpital.

-Tout le monde aurait préféré ! Mais en attendant c'est une morgue . Dès qu'Horatio aura prouvé que ce corps n'est pas celui. . .

-Et si c'était le sien, justement ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le labo.

-Si c'était bien le corps d'Eric ? Après tout, tu connais beaucoup de latinos qui auraient des raisons de se faire exécuter ?

-Ryan. . .

-Et au moins, je préfère imaginer le pire. . . Juste au cas où.

La jeune femme comprit que Ryan refoulait ses craintes en les affirment tout haut. Il préférait imaginer le pire, comme ça. . . Natalia secoua la tête.

-Et bien moi je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas lui.

-Tu es bien optimiste. . .

-Il le faut.

Ryan la regarda et fut surprit par la détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de sa collègue. Mais il savait qu'elle avait raison, c'était en se laissant abattre que les détails les plus importants leur échappaient. Il se pencha vers l'ordinateur qui terminait la comparaison ADN.

-C'est bien le sang d'Eric sur le tissu. Bon, maintenant on sait qu'il a quitté la voiture volontairement et seul.

-C'est sur que ses kidnappeur ne l'auraient pas laissé s'assoir pour refaire son bandage, lâcha ironiquement Natalia. Mais pour le portable, il faut attendre les résultats du service informatique.

-Et bien justement, je vous les apporte.

Ryan et Natalia sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la jeune femme arriver.

-Ah, bien. Euh, nous on sait que la fibre et le tissu du garrot proviennent sans aucuns doutes du même endroit et que le sang et bien celui d'Eric.

-Mary-Ann m'a dit que le numéro qu'il avait tenté de joindre était celui d'Horatio. Le sang que j'ai trouvé sur les touches était bien le sien.

-Ah, euh, okay, euh, bah, bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Calleigh devant la mine de ses collègues.

-Et bien, commença Ryan en baissant les yeux

-Horatio a téléphoné pour nous dire, continua Natalia

-Que, enfin que la morgue… Qu'une morgue avait un corps qui, qui pourrait bien être celui d'Eric.

-Et euh, Franck et Horatio sont partis pour vérifier l'identité.

-Ah.

Ryan releva la tête, il c'était attendu à tout mais pas à un 'Ah' de la part de la jeune femme.

-Très bien. Bon, y faut juste espérer et attendre hein. Je. . . Je vais retourner analyser ce que j'ai prélevé sur le portable alors.

Au moment ou Calleigh allait sortir, le téléphone de Ryan se lit à vibrer sur la table. Le nom d'HORATIO s'affichant sur l'écran. Les trois agents se fixèrent et Ryan décrocha. Son visage était tendu. Il écouta les explications d'Horatio en acquiesçant la tête.

-Très bien, merci de nous avoir prévenus.

Il raccrocha, tourna le dos à ses collègues, reposa le téléphone sur la table, baissa la tête.

-Alors… ? demanda timidement Natalia

Ryan soupira. Puis, d'un coup, il se retourna en levant les mains et en annonçant

-C'était pas lui !

-Ouf. . . souffla Calleigh.

Natalia s'approcha de Ryan et lui décocha un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Gémit le jeune homme.

-Quelle idée de nous faire mariner comme ça ! Tu es vraiment. . . Vraiment. . .

Elle continua de frapper l'agent en le traitant de tous les noms, mais en ayant quand même le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et que t'a dis Horatio ? demanda Calleigh, amusée par la réaction de Natalia.

-Et bien, que ce pauvre type ressemblant quand même a Eric et que si des tueurs à gages étaient lancés à sa poursuite c'était compréhensible qu'il se trompe. En plus, ce pauvre gars boitait suite à une morsure de chien plutôt récente au niveau du mollet. Son pantalon était déchiré et tâché de sang. Si ces gars ont, eux aussi vu le garrot après qu'on est déserté la scène, en emmenant Sharova à l'hôpital, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il est prit ce gars pour Delko. Ils ont du vouloir le forcer à parler mais comme le pauvre homme ne comprenait rien, il ne pouvait pas les satisfaire, alors ils l'ont buté.

-Plausible. Mais la question est, est-ce qu'ils pensent qu'ils ont eu Eric ? dit Natalia en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine

-Je ne pense pas. Lui répondit Calleigh. La personne qui les envois sait quelle tête à Eric, et il a bien du reconnaître que le corps n'était pas le sien.

-Horatio dit que la patrouille qui a retrouvé le corps était passé dans le secteur 1o minutes avant et qu'il n'était pas là. Il se trouvait dans une position qui pourrait évoquer qu'on la balancé d'une voiture en mouvement. Enfin, on voulait faire le ménage rapidement sans être vu.

-J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas creuser de ce côte ?

-Non, d'abord parce que ce n'est pas dans notre juridiction et ensuite parce que la ruelle dans laquelle se trouvait le corps était déserte. Pas d'habitation, elle se trouve entre deux clubs de strip-tease. . .

-Charmant.

-Entre deux clubs de strip-tease, reprit Ryan en souriant, qui n'ouvrent qu'à partir de

21h. Or, le corps a été trouvé aux alentours de 9h2o.

-Okay.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, cela signifie que, quels qu'ils soient, ils cherchent aussi Eric, et qu'Eric se cachent d'eux.

-On pourrait fouiller les vieilles planques ?

-Non, il sait qu'on a accès à ces endroits, et il ne semble pas vouloir de notre aide. . .

-Bon, je vais aller retourner aux analyses de mes prélèvements. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront nous apprendre grand-chose, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

-Dès qu'Horatio sera rentré, je lui demanderai la permission de fouiller des endroits ou Eric serait susceptible d'être, annonça Natalia, et pas forcément des planques.

Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Ryan qui avait ouvert la bouche. Ce dernier la referma en hochant la tête.

-En attendant, on va continuer sur le garrot. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous en apprendra plus, mais bon.

Calleigh sourit et sortit du labo, une copie de l'impression à propos du tissu et du sang.

-Bon, lâcha Natalia, on s'y remet alors.

-Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait prouver de plus. . . grogna Ryan, le nez collé à l'écran d'un ordinateur.

Elle allait répliquer quand le portable de Ryan sonna à nouveau. Il se pencha et tenta de déchiffrer le nom de l'appelant mais ce dernier ne ce trouvait pas dans son répertoire. Il se leva et décrocha.

-Wolfe.

-Ryan ? demanda ne voix

-E… commença Ryan

-Ne prononce pas mon nom à haute voix, grogna la voix.


	5. About A Girl

CHAPITRE 5 _About a Girl_

_-E… commença Ryan_

_-Ne prononce pas mon nom à haute voix, grogna la voix._

-E… Lena. Je t'avais bien dis de pas m'appeler au travail !

Natalia fit la moue en regardant son collègue s'excuser et sortir, il avait vraiment le chic pour trouver des nanas collantes. . .

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir.

-Eric, mais qu'est ce que tu fou ? Tout le monde est à cran, on te cherche partout !

-Je sais Ryan. . .

-Mais enfin, ou es tu ?

-En sureté, répondit-il simplement. Ecoute, je t'appelle pas pour avoir droit au sermon habituel, okay ? Je veux juste de prévenir ; les gens qui me cherchent sont dangereux, très dangereux.

-Je sais, ils ont liquidés un pauvre type parce qu'il était bronzé et qu'il boitait. . .

-Ryan, je ne plaisante pas !

-C'est bon. . . Pourquoi veulent-ils ta peau ?

-A cause de mon père. Depuis qu'on se voit, il a arrêté les magouilles et les différents trafics qu'il effectuait pour la Russie. Ce qui à mit pas mal de monde en colère. Ils essayent de l'atteindre en passant par moi, ils veulent le tenir pour qu'il finisse différents, disons 'travails'.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Cela faisait plusieurs mois que mon père m'avait avoué ses trafics. Je lui avais dis d'arrêter et il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, sinon il mettrait sa vie en danger. Mais je lui ai rappelé que j'étais flic et que je ne voulais plus le voir tant qu'il magouillerait avec les russes. Trois jours plus tard, il m'appelait pour me dire qu'il avait tout plaqué.

-Woaw, c'est ce qu'on appelle une reconversion rapide.

-Ouais. Mais depuis quelque temps, je voyais bien qu'il était à cran, et, il y a deux semaines, il m'a confié les problèmes que lui avaient causés sa 'retraite'. Il voulait fuir et se cacher, je voulais l'aider. Il aurait pu aller au Mexique le temps que ces types soient arrêtés. Mais nous avons été prit de cours.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

-Pour que vous sachiez que vous n'avez pas affaire à des débutants ! Ces types sont vraiment un danger pour vous, et ils savent que vous êtes sur l'affaire, vous êtes espionné.

Ryan releva la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'est pour ça que j'ai fuis la voiture après l'accident, pour pouvoir mener mon enquête sans être freiné par des taupes.

-Au péril de ta vie plutôt !

-…

-Bon, je vais dire tout ça à Horati…

-Non ! Le coupa Eric, Ryan, les autres ne doivent pas savoir que tu m'as parlé.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, vous êtes surveillés.

La voix d'Eric se faisait plus pressée, comme s'il voulait à tout prix convaincre Ryan en un minimum de temps.

-Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent.

-Mais, ça leur permettraient de savoir que tu vas bien, on pourrait t'aider.

-Non ! Ryan je t'en supplie, ne leur dis rien.

Ryan changea d'angle d'attaque.

-As-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel est Calleigh ?

Plus aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne, Eric retenait son souffle

-Elle va bien… ? Demanda t-il timidement

-Bien sur que non ! Quand elle ta vu dans cette voiture…

Ryan remarqua qu'il avait presque crié et que certaines personnes c'étaient arrêtées sur leur route pour le regarder. Il reprit, plus doucement

-Quand elle t'a vu dans cette voiture, quand elle a comprit qu'elle t'avait tiré dessus, Eric, elle en est malade ! Elle dort à peine en essayant de comprendre pourquoi tu es parti, ou tu peux bien être et comment tu vas !

-Je…

-Si tu l'a voyais, elle est pâle, elle a de cernes…

-Ryan…

Le ton de la voix d'Eric évoquait plutôt une prière. Ryan soupira.

-Donc non, elle ne va pas bien du tout.

-Je ne peux rien faire. . .

-Si tu me laissais lui dire que je t'avais parlé. . .

-Non ! Tu l'a mettrais en danger, elle voudrait absolument m'aider, et moi je. . . Enfin, non, s'il te plait Ryan, pour elle, ne lui dit rien.

-Mais. . .

-S'il te plait, le supplia Eric, fais le pour elle.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose, soupira Ryan. D'accord… D'accord je ne lui dirais rien…

-Merci. Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Je te recontacte si j'ai des informations à te donner.

-Okay, salu. . .

-Ryan attends !

-Oui ?

-Euh, veilles sur Calleigh, s'il le plait. . .

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Merci. . . Salut.

Ryan raccrocha en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui qui doivent mentir. . . Pareil, c'était lui qui avait du s'arranger pour faire croire à la mort d'Horatio. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses collègues, encore moins à ses amis. Il releva la tête et aperçu Calleigh, dans son labo, penchée sur un énième rapport. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage au teint pâle, ses cernes semblaient encore plus grands que ce matin, comment allait-il pouvoir lui cacher qu'Eric allait bien ? Qu'elle ne l'avait pas blessé à mort, qu'il n'était pas pris au piège entre deux tueurs dans une rue ?

-Putain Delko. . . grogna t-il

Il marcha en direction de la cafeteria. Il se sentait lourd et fatigué. Le poids des secrets étaient revenus sur ses épaules. Ce poids si familier. . . Il détestait le sentir, il avait été, trop présent à son goût pendant sa vie. Il soupira.

Natalia regarda Ryan parler au téléphone. Il semblait contrarié. Et voilà, encore une conquête qui allait leur sucer la roue pour suivre leurs enquêtes. . . Ryan avait vraiment le don pour se mettre dans des situations dont il ne pouvait pas se sortir par la suite. Ah, il était en train de crier. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait. . . Elena, le nom d'une pimbêche, sans aucuns doutes. Ryan raccrocha. Natalia constata son air abattu. Elle eut un peu pitié, après tout, son collègue avait eu pas mal de galère ces derniers temps, avec son ami qui avait d'énormes dettes. Ryan avait même du saboter des enquêtes pour protéger le fils de ce dernier. Maintenant, avec la disparition de leur collègue, c'était normal qu'il soit perturbé, et si sa petite amie ne voulait pas comprendre ça eh bien, tant mieux qu'il la quitte, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Natalia vit Ryan s'en aller d'un pas lent et fatigué vers la cafeteria. Il voulait peut-être être seul, oui, il ne fallait mieux pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Elle se replongea alors dans son dossier. Super, elle allait devoir revoir tout ça toute seule puisque Wolfe avait des peines de cœur. . .

Horatio se dirigea vers la morgue. Depuis que Tara avait été arrêtée, elle était vide, les instruments chirurgicaux rangés, les caissons vidés. Il allait falloir qu'il leur trouve un nouveau médecin légiste, mais avec leur enquête sur Eric, il pouvait se passer d'un docteur pour quelque temps, mais il se promit de ne pas tarder à chercher un remplacement digne d'Alexx Woods. Un bruit le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête.

-Papa ?

-Kyle, comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va. . . Mais tu sais, depuis que le Dr Price est partie, je me sens coupable. . .

-Coupable de quoi fiston ?

-Eh bien je savais qu'elle prenait des, enfin des trucs. Mais à chaque fois que je voulais lui en parler elle s'énervait. J'aurais dû comprendre, enfin au moins venir t'en parler plus tôt.

-Kyle, le Dr Price était ta supérieur, c'est normal que lorsqu'elle te disait de te taire, tu te taisais. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu n'avais que des doutes. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.

-Ouais mais, je me dis que, peut-être que si je t'en avais parlé, elle aurait arrêté et elle serait. . . Restée.

Horatio regarda son fils. Il semblait profondément abattu, après tout, c'était normal qu'il ce soit attaché a Tara. Elle avait été patiente avec lui, elle s'était montré compréhensive quand Julia avait complètement dérapée. Horatio avait tenté de le soutenir, il avait essayé d'être là mais il savait que si la légiste n'avait pas été là, Kyle n'aurait pas passé le cap.

-Peut-être, mais tu sais, les personnes qui se droguent, comme le faisait le Dr Price, le font depuis longtemps, et en général ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter d'un coup, il leur faut du temps, du temps et de l'aide, de l'aide que nous ne pouvons pas leur apporter ici.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Tara va être prise en charge, elle s'en sortira, mais en attendant il ne faut pas penser à ça, d'accord ?

-Okay. . . Et dis Papa

-Oui ?

-Avec le nouveau médecin, est-ce que. . . Est-ce que je pourrai garder mon job ?

-Bien sur.

Kyle sourit.

-Merci, et tu sais quoi, c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Horatio sourit à son tour. Il était heureux que tout aille bien avec son fils, maintenant que leur situation et leur relation c'était un peu améliorées ils pouvaient repartir sur des bases normales. Le Lieutenant serra l'épaule de son fils et lui donna une bourrade affective dans le dos. Kyle rit et serra le bras de son père.

-Je suis content de te connaître.

-Je l'espère bien ! Allez, viens, reste pas ici.

Calleigh posa ses bras sur la table et soupira. Elle avait vraiment eu peur. Bien sur, elle pensait tout le temps qu'Eric pouvait être mort, mais se retrouver devant cette réalité était toujours. . . Déplaisante. Au moins ils étaient sûrs qu'à l'heure actuelle Eric avait réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants. Mais pourquoi ne les contactez-ils pas ? Ils avaient un des meilleurs matériels de Miami ! Et puis, ils pourraient assurer sa protection, ainsi que celle de son père, si c'était nécessaire. Et puis ils étaient ses amis ! Les amis étaient bien la pour les coups durs non ? Mais Eric avait toujours préféré faire cavalier seul. Il avait fallut attendre qu'il soit arrêté pour consommation de marijuana pour qu'il avoue la maladie de sa sœur et que tout le monde comprenne pourquoi il avait été si absent et si désagréable ces derniers temps. A l'époque, Calleigh avait même cru qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie et il n'avait pas démenti. Remarque, elle aussi, quand son père avait eu besoin d'elle, avait fait passer son travail en second plan et elle n'en avait parlé à personne. D'ailleurs, cela avait faillit faire capoter une affaire. . . Elle soupira, elle aurait peut-être agi de la même façon à sa place. . . Ou peut-être pas. Elle aurait alerté Horatio et les autres car elle savait qu'ils auraient pu l'aider, ou du moins elle ne leur aurait rien dit pour ne pas les inquiéter. De toute façon, ce n'était pas d'elle que l'on parlait, on parlait d'Eric, et elle avait décidé qu'il était en tort.

-Excusez-moi ?

Calleigh releva la tête.

-Oui ?

-Je cherche le Lieutenant Caine.

-Oh, euh, oui, il est. . .

Calleigh regarda à travers les murs en verre du labo pour chercher le rouquin.

-Il est. . . Là, attendez je vais le chercher. C'est de la part de … ?

-Ross Miller, affaires internes, je suis là pour enquêter sur Eric Delko.

-Mais, pour quel motif ?

-Terrorisme.


	6. Bye Bye Beautiful

CHAPITRE 6 _Bye Bye Beautiful_

-Vous comprenez Lieutenant Caine, je dois vous interroger.

-Je comprends, M. Miller, je comprend. Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi le CSI Delko peut être soupçonné de terrorisme.

-Enfin voyons ! Il se trouvait sur les lieux d'une fusillade contre la police en compagnie d'un terro…

-M. Sharova nous a bien montré qu'il est passé de l'autre côté de la barrière, il est avec nous désormais.

-Excusez-moi mais une reconversion de six mois ne compte pas pour moi. Et un ennemi de l'Amérique reste un ennemi de l'Amérique.

-Ce M. Sharova est américain.

-Et alors ? Il en a plus fait pour l'Etat Russe en 2o ans que tout le reste de sa vie pour nous !

Horatio cilla et inclina la tête.

-Je veux que vous sachiez, commença t-il en pesant ses mots, qu'Eric Delko n'est pas et n'a jamais été un terroriste ou un espion. Il a juste retrouvé son père. Et pour nous, nous avons perdu un collègue et un ami, alors, quand vous interrogerai mon équipe, ne mettez pas trop cette hypothèse en valeurs.

Miller hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Je voudrais voir, il regarda sa liste, Natalia Boa Vista.

-Elle va arriver.

Quelques instants plus tard

-Mlle Boa Vista, avez-vous constatez un changement quelconque chez l'agent Delko depuis quelque mois ?

-Vous voulez dire depuis qu'il a rencontré son père ? Non, aucuns.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Oui.

-Mr. Wolfe, avez-vous remarqué si Eric Delko ratait des jours de travail, ou bâclait des enquêtes ?

-Non.

-A-t-il eu un comportement qui pourrait indiquer qu'il voulait orienter une affaire dans un autre sens que celui. . .

-En gros vous me demandez si il a volontairement compromit une affaire pour sauver la peau de son père ?

-Pas forcement de Mr. Sharova. . .

-La réponse reste la même, non.

-Mlle Duquesne, c'est bien vous qui avez reconnu M. Delko dans une voiture, lors de la fusillade ?

-Oui.

-Vous avez arrêté de tirer, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais quand j'aperçois un collègue au sein d'une fusillade, je ne vais pas lui tirer dessus !

-Même quand la voiture que conduit votre collègue tente de forcer le périmètre de sécurité ?

-…

-Vous étiez présente lorsque l'on a retrouvé la voiture de Mr. Delko et de son père ?

-Non, répondit Natalia en croisant les bras, pourquoi ?

- Soupçonnez-vous un de vos collègues capables de dissimuler des preuves afin de permettre à Mr.

Delko de s'enfuir ?

-Quoi ?! Bien sur que non !

-Mr. Caine, vous avez découvert la voiture ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu'un de vos agents auraient pu subtiliser des preuves lors de la découverte et de l'inspection de la scène ?

-Je ne soupçonne ni Calleigh, ni Franck.

-Vous savez que Delko possède la double-nationalité ?

-Américaine et Cubaine, je sais, et alors ? Lâcha Ryan

-Pensez vous qu'il aurait pu fuir les Etats-Unis pour se refugier à Cuba ?

-Non, et d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas pu, il est recherché en temps qu'Agent disparu.

-Mais avec l'aide de quelqu'un. . .

-Bien sur que non, ni moi ni Calleigh ni Horatio n'avons modifié la scène pour permettre la fuite

d'Eric ! S'énerva Franck, et de nombreux officiers pourront le prouver, nous étions avec une patrouille !

-Tous sous vos ordres !

-Grmmmmmf. . .

-Je vous trouve bien fatiguée Mlle Duquesne.

-Je n'arrive pas bien à dormir ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la disparition d'Eric me tracasse, étrange non ? Balança ironiquement Calleigh

-Vous savez, vous devriez vous reposez, ces cernes ne vous vont pas bien du tout.

-Merci, mais je préfère travailler.

-Ce n'était pas une invitation.

Miller se leva et sortit un papier de sa poche, Calleigh distingua le logo des affaires internes et de la Police de Miami.

-CSI Calleigh Duquesne, la commission pense que vous devriez prendre du repos, quelques jours.

-Quoi ?

Il lui tendit le document.

-Trois jours d'arrêt de travail, voyez ça comme des vacances. . .

Calleigh releva la tête et fixa Miller, une expression intraduisible dans le regard, se dernier cilla et baissa la tête.

-Je suis… Désolé, mais les ordres sont des ordres, et ils viennent de haut.

-Mais. . .

-Je vous l'ai dit, voyez ça comme des vacances.

-Facile à dire.

…

-Quoi ?!

Après le départ de Miller, l'équipe s'était réunie dans le labo de Natalia. Calleigh venait de leur annoncer sa 'mise à pied'

-Horatio, ils n'ont pas le droit ?

-Malheureusement, commença Horatio, Miller m'a montré le document et les ordres proviennent de quelque part, de quelqu'un de haut placé. On ne peut pas les contournez. . .

-On a encore aujourd'hui, commença Natalia, il est à peine, elle regarda sa montre, 18h, ce type nous à prit deux heures. . . L'arrêt ne commence qu'a partir de demain.

-Oui, soupira Calleigh. Mais je ne comprends pas, elle fixa Horatio, pourquoi moi ?

-Je pense que quelqu'un veut nous entraver pour retrouver Eric, et comme tu l'a vu dans la voiture. . .

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Calleigh avait aussi une autre idée. . . Peut-être qu'ils savaient qu'elle et Eric avait dépassé les rapports amicaux. Mais après tout, comment auraient-ils fait ? Ils s'étaient montrés discrets, Horatio ne leur en avait pas touché mot, preuves qu'il ne soupçonnait rien. . . Elle soupira et tenta de sourire.

-Bah, je penserai bien à vous, au fond de mon lit !

Natalia sourit et Ryan eut un petit rire. Horatio posa une dernière fois son regard sur le document que Calleigh avait posé sur la table. Décidemment, Eric c'était embarquer dans une affaire dont il ignorait les proportions.

-Eh bien, au boulot !

Ryan et Calleigh se dirigèrent vers le labo de cette dernière. Le dernier numéro appelé par Eric était Horatio, rien qui leur permettait de savoir la destination et le but de leur collègue. Mais ils avaient décidés d'éplucher les données imprimées par Mary-Ann, peut-être qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose. Mais au bout d'une heure ils durent admettre qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Ryan rangea les documents dans une pochette et la déposa sur le plan de travail de sa collègue. Elle s'assit et soupira

-On est pas plus avancés qu'il y a une heure. . .

Elle regarda sa montre, 19h, officiellement, elle n'avait plus qu'une heure avant de devoir rentrer chez elle. Ryan la regarda.

-On a lu le rapport de Mary-Ann, examiné tous les prélèvements provenant des alentours de la

voiture d'Eric et de son père, on passe a côté de quoi !

-Ch'ais pas. On devrait peut-être. . .

Mais elle fut interrompue par le portable de Ryan. Il s'excusa et décrocha.

-Wolfe.

-Ryan, c'est encore moi.

-Ah ! Ryan posa sa main sur le combiné, un regard désolé pour sa collègue, je suis désolé Calleigh, je dois vraiment répondre. . .

-Vas-y, vas-y, dit elle en souriant, je fais essayer de trouver un truc pour nous faire avancer.

Ryan la regarda s'affairer dans les multiples documents qui jonchaient son bureau et son estomac se contracta, la solution se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. . . Il sortit et reprit la conversation avec Eric.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'aider du labo ?

-Bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on essaye de faire depuis trois jours ?

-Mmmmmmmh, grogna Delko

-Bon, balance, qu'est c'que t'as de neuf ?

-Eh bien, apparemment les Russes qui veulent ma peau veulent m'avoir en passant par vous, ils sont sûrs que je vais rentrer en contact avec l'un de vous.

-Et qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire justement ?

-T'inquiètes pas, je t'appelle sur un réseau sécurisé, ils espionnent vos lignes fixes et vos portable personnels, mais tous les vôtres sont enregistrés comme mobiles professionnels, il leur sera difficile

de les infiltrer, du moins pour le moment.

-Okay.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ces derniers temps ?

-Euh non. Enfin, je n'ai pas remarqué de tueurs à gages qui nous attendent aux pieds du QG, lâcha Ryan en guise de plaisanterie.

-D'accord, je…

-Attends, le coupa Ryan.

Calleigh s'avançait vers lui, il posa à nouveau sa main sur le combiné su téléphone et l'interrogea du regard.

-Désolée j'ai rien trouvé de nouveau.

-C'est pas grave.

-Je vais rentrer, peut-être qu'en me vidant la tête je penserai à quelque chose que nous n'avions pas envisagé.

-Tu es sûre ?

Il savait très bien que Calleigh ne se viderait jamais la tête, au contraire, elle allait potasser l'enquête de chez elle, et elle ragerait de ne pas pouvoir participer, super comme détente. Calleigh lui sourit.

-Ca ira, je vais rentrer en voiture pour ne pas avoir à revenir la chercher demain.

-Okay, bon bah, on te tient au courant ?

-Bien sur, allez, bossez bien.

Il sourit et la regarda s'éloigner, la voix d'Eric le ramena à sa conversation.

-Comment… Comment elle va ?

-Mal, Eric, mal. Elle ne dit rien, garde tout pour elle, tu sais tout à l'heure, Horatio à reçu un appel d'une morgue ; il avait un corps qui correspondait à ta description, il avait apparemment été exécuté, une balle dans la nuque. On a tous imaginé que cela pouvait être toi.

-Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, mais, je ne veux pas que Calleigh soit mêlée à ses merdes, Ryan ils sont vraiment très dangereux, ils n'hésitent pas à tuer ou à torturer pour arranger leurs affaires.

Ryan soupira.

-Je sais, je sais, et je ne te juge pas, mais c'est horrible de voir Calleigh se renfermer dans ses doutes et sa tristesse en sachant que je pourrais la rassurer.

-Je suis désolé. . .

-Je comprends. Essayes juste de nous revenir entier et sans trop tarder. . .

-Je m'y efforce, je m'y efforce.

Eric eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Bon, sinon, as-tu des infos sur la taupe ?

-Pas trop. Je ne sais pas trop ses motivations, je les imagine juste. Enfin dès que tu remarques quelque chose d'inhabituel, tu n'oublis pas de m'en faire part.

-Pas de problème. Au fait, les affaires internes sont venues nous interroger. . .

-Quoi ?!

-Eh bien oui, c'est la procédure normale. . .

-Merde, je pensais pas qu'ils viendraient si tôt. . .

-Pourquoi ?

-Un des espions russes travail dans leur service. Et il est suffisamment haut placé pour. . .

-Décider d'une suspension… ? Compléta Ryan

-Euh, oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Eh bien, Calleigh a été suspendue pour trois jours et ce gars la, Ross Miller, l'agent qu'ils ont envoyés

pour nous interroger à dit que cela provenait de haut dans la hiérarchie.

-Et ou est Calleigh ?

-Elle vient de rentrer chez e…

Mais Ryan n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, trois bips lui indiquèrent qu'Eric avait raccroché. Il se précipita sur Horatio pour lui apprendre cette terrifiante nouvelle.

* * *

Eric donna un coup de volant en fixant sa montre, il n'était plus qu'a un pâté de maisons de chez Calleigh, il accéléra. Il avait raccroché avec Ryan huit minutes auparavant. Il fixa la route en tentant de ne pas pulvériser la limitation de vitesse. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Calleigh il serait l'unique responsable, en voulant la protéger il n'avait fait que l'exposer. . . Il grogna et regarda à nouveau sa montre. Quand il releva la tête, l'immeuble ou vivait sa collègue lui apparut. Il freina et se gara en catastrophe. Il se précipita sur l'entrée en sortant son arme. Il poussa la porte et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, mais il fonça et monta d'une traite les quatre étages qui le séparaient de l'appartement de Calleigh. Il s'approcha de la porte, l'arme au poing, mais dès qu'il ne fut plus qu'a deux mètres, il su qu'il arrivait trop tard. La porte était en effet entrebâillée. Il la poussa avec son pied en pénétra dans l'entrée en pointant son arme devant lui. Il appela alors.

-Calleigh ?

Aucunes réponses ne lui parvint. Arrivé au salon il remarqua que le tapis était retourné à un endroit comme si quelqu'un s'était prit les pieds dedans. Il s'agenouilla et aperçu une arme au sol. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et la ramassa. C'était l'arme de travail de Calleigh. Il la reconnaissait grâce au numéro de série ; toutes les armes des CSI commençaient par 895. Il la reposa et remarqua alors de petites tâches rougeâtres, son estomac se serra, du sang. Juste quelques gouttes, mais quelques gouttes quand même. Il entendit des pas dans l'entrée et se releva. Il pointa son arme contre le

nouvel arrivant mais lorsqu'il reconnu son assaillant, il la baissa.

-Eric.

-Désolé H, je suis désolé.

-Ryan m'a prévenu, je me suis dépêché de venir mais apparemment, j'arrive. . .

-Trop tard. Moi aussi.

Eric baissa misérablement la tête. Horatio s'avança et lui pressa gentiment l'épaule.

-Une patrouille va arrivée et Ryan et Natalia ne doivent plus être très loin. On va rentrer au QG et tu

va m'expliquer ce qui se passe depuis trois jours.

-Je suis désolé H, vraiment. . .

-Je sais. . . Je sais.


	7. I Like What You Say

CHAPITRE 7 _I like what you say_

-Reprenons M. Delko, que c'est il passé depuis que vous avez planté cette voiture dans le décor ? demanda Miller en fixant Eric dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, quand j'ai reprit connaissance, je suis sorti de la voiture, je me suis alors rendu compte que ma jambe saignait. J'ai arraché un morceau de tissu pour me faire un garrot. Mais il me gênait. Alors je l'ai coupé avec une clé. Je voulais le garder sur moi mais au bout de quelques mètres je me suis dit que si mes collègues me cherchaient et qu'ils le trouvaient, ils pourraient savoir que j'étais en vie. Je me suis arrêté au pied d'un arbre pour en refaire un en prenant plus de temps. Après j'ai voulu appeler Horatio pour lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer mais mon portable s'était cassé lors d'un petit accrochage. Je l'ai alors abandonné sur la route. . .

-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'après vous être terrez dans un appartement pendant quelques jours, vous cachant des autorités, et, d'après vous, d'éventuels tueurs russes, vous avez laissé traîner exprès des indices sur la route que vous souhaitiez emprunter ?

-Euh oui.

-Et pourquoi n'avoir pas attendu vos collègues, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de les appeler ?

-Je ne voulais pas les mêler à mes problèmes. . .

Ross Miler ricana et s'étira sur sa chaise.

-Allez dire ça à Mlle Duquesne.

-L'enfoiré ! lâcha Ryan de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Eh !

-Désolé mais tu vois bien qu'Eric est déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs avec l'enlèvement de Calleigh et que cet espèce de [Censuré] en rajoute ?

-Il fait son job !

-Eh bien il le fait mal, c'est de sa faute et seulement de la sienne si Calleigh a disparue ! Il n'avait qu'a

pas lui imposer trois jours de repos. . .

-Tu sais bien que les ordres venaient de plus haut. . .

-Grmmmmmf. . .

Miller se leva et salua Eric. Ce dernier se releva et se dirigea vers ses collègues, la tête basse. Quand il

fut arrivé devant eux, il lâcha un 'Hey' mais Natalia l'interrompit en le serrant dans ses bras.

-On était tellement inquiets !

-Je sais, désolé. . .

-On ne savait pas ou tu étais !

-Désol. . .

-On ne savait pas par ou chercher !

-Dé. . .

-Et arrête d'être désolé !

-Pardon. . .

Natalia relâcha Eric et le fixa, si il n'avait pas semblé aussi triste elle aurait éclaté de rire. Ryan lui

donna une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule ;

-Content de te revoir.

Eric eut un faible sourire et se tourna vers Miller qui parlait avec Horatio. Il grogna.

-Pauv'type. . .

-C'est clair, en début d'après-midi il essayait de nous faire dire que tu étais une espèce de terroriste mi-russe mi-cubain et que tu voulais détruire la nation.

Eric posa un regard inquiet sur Ryan.

-J'ai dit 'essayé de nous faire dire', on a tous démenti.

-Merci. . .

-C'était normal, commença Natalia.

-Normal de défendre un collègue qui disparait pendant trois jours et qui aide quelqu'un en s'échappant d'une fusillade ?

-C'était ton père.

-Ca ne change rien à se que j'ai fais, ma place ne se trouvait pas de se côté des tirs.

Ils se turent. Miller salua Horatio et s'en alla. Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers le rouquin qui enlevait ses lunettes de soleil. Il se retourna et les contempla un à un.

-Bon, en principe il venait pour repartir avec toi Eric. Mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de preuves contre toi, et d'aussi haut que proviennent les ordres, il ne pouvait rien.

-Merci.

-C'est normal. Il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu as découvert.

-Il y a une taupe au service des affaires internes, au début je pensais qu'il y en avait deux mais finalement je comprends qu'il n'y en à qu'une et qu'elle est du service des affaires internes.

-Tu es sur ?

-Totalement.

- Bien, sais-tu son nom ?

-Eh bien, il s'appelle Vladimir Bolviatrov. C'est un russe qui a bossé jusqu'à l'année dernière avec mon père, il importait des armes et faisait faire des papiers pour que les terroristes qu'il faisait rentrer soient en règle aux yeux de la loi. Il a fait tuer son complice pour les papiers quand il n'a plus eu besoin de lui, c'était l'année dernière. Quand mon père lui a annoncé qu'il se retirait des affaires, il a été bien embêté, il a essayé de le faire revenir au début avec de l'argent puis avec des menaces. Mais il n'a pas craqué. Il a même monté un petit dossier compromettant à propos de ce cher Vladimir et de ses trafics d'armes, malheureusement il n'a rien pu trouver pour les faux-papiers.

-Et donc se serait ce Bolviatrov qui voudrait ta peau ?

-Non, lui-même bossait dans un petit réseau. Il était à la tête avec un certain Maksym Krum. Et quand ils ont comprit que mon père ne reviendrait pas, Bolviatrov a reprit son poste au service interne en essayant de me faire tomber. Mais il en a eu vite mare et il a décidé de tuer mon père avant de se charger de moi, il l'a fait venir…

-Oui, Sharova nous a expliqué.

-okay, donc ils ont essayés de l'avoir et maintenant ils tentent de nous avoir tout les deux. Au début ils voulaient juste me tenir pour menacer et contraindre Sharova à les rejoindre puis finalement, quand ils ont compris qu'il m'avait mis au courant de leur magouille, ils se sont mis à me détester presque autant, lâcha t-il ironiquement.

-Et ce dossier, ton père l'a ?

-Ouais, il est dans un coffre à la banque.

-Bien, maintenant il ne doit plus avoir besoin de soins médicaux, au lieu de cela on va le rapatrier ici et vous mettre sous protection.

-Les affaires internes n'accepteront jamais. . .

-Moi aussi j'ai des amis haut placés chez eux, et ils seront ravis d'apprendre qu'on a démasqué une de leur taupe.

* * *

-Eh ! La blonde se réveille !

-C'est gentil de nous fairrrrre parrrrt de ta prrrrésence ma belle !

Il partit d'un rire gras et se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle se trouvait une seringue et il ajusta la dose.

-Mais bon, les orrrrdrrrres sont les orrrrdrrrres, et bien qu'on aimerrrrait s'amuser avec toi on est obligé de te rrrreplonger dans le sommeil, désolé.

Il s'avança vers Calleigh et allait lui planter l'aguille dans le bras mais elle tenta de se retourner maladroitement, encore sous l'emprise de la drogue.

-C'est pas cool ça ma jolie ! gronda le russe, déjà que tu m'a bousillé le nez tout à l'heurrrre ! Je pensais que tu avais comprrrris qu'il fallait êtrrrre une bonne fille ave nous ? Hein ?

Il lui décocha un coup de pied et Calleigh grogna en s'affaissant, la précédente dose de drogue lui avait permis de ne pas trop ressentir ses bleus et le coup que venait de lui assener le jeune homme. Il éclata de rire et la remua du pied.

-Tu fais moins ta fièrrrre, hein ?

Il lui remit un coup de pied et se pencha afin de lui planter l'aiguille dans le bras. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent et elle retomba dans les vapes.

* * *

-C'est lui.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-J'ai bossé pour lui pendant plus de cinq ans, Lieutenant Caine, alors oui, je suis sûr, grogna Sharova

-Bien.

Sharova retourna auprès d'Eric. Il lui tapota sur le dos.

-Ca va ?

Eric hocha la tête et se remit à lire le dossier.

-Avec ça, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, on le tient. Reste à coincer Maksym. . .

-Son tour viendra, grinça Alexander.

-La question est, est-ce qu'on arrivera à le coincer avant qu'il ne tu Calleigh.

Sharova contempla son fils, il semblait dévasté. Alexander savait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre cette jeune femme et Eric, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Horatio sortit de la salle, Bolviatrov encadré par deux agents derrière lui. Quand il passa à côté d'Alexander il lui balança une phrase en russe et mima un couteau qu'il se passait sur la gorge. Sharova lui répliqua et se détourna en grimaçant.

-Emmenez-le, ordonna Horatio aux deux agents.

Ils sortirent et Horatio se dirigea vers Eric.

-Il a commencé par tout nié mais quand il a su que vous l'aviez reconnu, il a avoué.

-De toute façon avec ça, reprit Eric en tapotant le dossier, il ne s'en serait pas sorti.

-Oui. Tiens, M. Wolfe, qui y'a-t-il ?

-Miller veut vous voir au sujet d'Eric.

Eric releva la tête et regarda Horatio l'air un peu paniqué.

-J'y vais, Horatio mit ses lunettes, ne t'inquiètes pas Eric, il n'a rien contre toi.

-Ouais. . .

Horatio se dirigea vers Miller.

-M. Miller.

-Lieutenant Caine. Je viens au sujet du CSI Delko. . .

-Je vous ai dit ce matin que vous ne pouviez pas l'arrêter, ma réponse n'a pas changé.

-Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis, il est accusé pour terrorisme et. . .

-Vous n'avez rien contre lui.

-Bien sur que si, j'ai. . .

-Voyez-vous M. Miller, je viens d'arrêter votre supérieur, celui qui a demandé à Calleigh Duquesne de rester chez elle trois jours. Et bien lui est un terroriste, et j'ai des preuves.

Miller ferma la bouche. Il regarda Horatio de travers et lança :

-Les agissements de M. Bolviatrov ne changent en rien la culpabilité de M. Delko.

-Eh bien, après le piège qu'il a tendu a Mlle Duquesne, je pense que si, la situation à changé. Vos preuves ne tiendront pas deux minutes à un procès, alors soit vous nous laissez retrouver notre agent et arrêter de vrais menaces pour le pays, soit vous arrêtez Eric. Un procès sera ouvert, vous perdrez et je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez jugé en tant que complice de M. Bolviatrov.

-Est-ce une menace ?

-Oui, s'en est une. Alors, voulez-vous partir avec mon agent ?

Ross Miller regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Horatio, cherchant Eric du regard. Au bout d'un moment il soupira et tendit la main vers Horatio.

-Bien, Lieutenant Caine, je vous annonce qu'Eric Delko est lavé de tout soupçons et que la commission vous présente ses plus sincères excuses pour les ennuis qu'elle vous a créés.

-Merci.

Horatio fit mine de s'en aller mais Miller le retint.

-Attendez, juste est-ce que. . . Est-ce que vous pourriez m'appeler quand vous retrouverez le CSI Duquesne ?

Horatio le regarda à travers ses verres teintés. Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers Eric et son père. Il lança alors à l'intention de l'agent des affaires internes.

-Si on la retrouve, M. Miller, ce que j'espère de tout cœur.


	8. Sometimes I Wish Someone Up There&Find M

CHAPITER 8 _Sometimes I wish someone up there and find me_

L'équipe ainsi qu'Alexander était réunie dans la salle de conférence. Au milieu de la table autour de laquelle ils étaient assis se trouvaient le dossier qu'avait monté le père d'Eric sur ses anciens collègues et le rapport sur l'ADN du sang qui avait été trouvé chez Calleigh.

-Ce n'est pas elle, commença Natalia, c'était de l'ADN masculin, à croire qu'elle a blessé un de ses adversaires.

-Un voisin à dit avoir vu deux hommes passer l'après-midi à attendre dans leur voiture, et quand il est passé à côté de leur voiture, il est persuadé d'avoir entendu parler russe.

-Bien, merci Mlle Boa Vista, dit Horatio en achevant la lecture du rapport, pourquoi pensez vous qu'ils aient enlevé Calleigh ? demanda t-il en posant son regard sur Sharova.

-Je pense qu'il essaye de vous atteindre, expliqua ce dernier, ils veulent vous affaiblir afin qu'ils puissent achever leur plan, c'est-à-dire nous descendre, compléta t-il en regardant Eric.

-Bon, pour l'instant vous êtes placés sous protection ici, au QG et maintenant que Bolviatrov est neutralisé, nous pouvons vous garantir une sécurité.

-Et pour Calleigh ? demanda Eric à brule pourpoint

-Il faut creuser du côté des hommes de mains que Krum n'aurait pas tué, et je vous rassure il y en à peu.

-Bien, Mlle Boa Vista vous vous chargerez de montrer les personnes fichées qui pourraient corresponde nt à M. Sharova.

-Okay.

Natalia et Alexander se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le labo de cette dernière.

-Bien, reprit Horatio, Eric je ne veux pas que tu quitte le central, ok ?

-Ouais, grogna Eric, qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

-Eh bien, toi et M. Wolfe j'aimerai que vous réunissiez tout ce que l'on sait sur ce cher M. Krum.

-Pas de problèmes.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce à leur tour. Ryan prit les devants et se dirigea vers le labo de Calleigh. Eric le suivit en trainant des pieds. Arrivés sur place, Ryan mit l'ordinateur en marche et s'assit sur une chaise. Eric en tira une deuxième et s'assit à ses côtés. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira.

-Tout ça est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du me faire justice moi-même. . .

-Tu voulais la préserver, c'était honorable.

-Mais je n'ai réussi qu'à la mettre dans un pétrin pas possible. . .

Ryan contempla son collègue, il semblait dévasté et réellement malheureux, il devait être vraiment très amoureux pensa Ryan.

-Est-ce que. . . Enfin, après la fusillade, est-c. . .

Mais Eric n'arrivait pas à formuler sa question, Ryan entreprit alors de lui raconter rapidement ce qui c'était passé.

-Calleigh a été très ébranlée de te voir dans cette voiture, enfin, je crois que le pire a été quand elle a comprit qu'elle t'avait peut-être blessé. Elle ne faisait plus que bosser, se rendant sur les lieux et analysant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. . .

Eric serra les poings, il se sentait tellement coupable. . . Jamais il n'aurait du faire cavalier seul, vraiment.

-Tu sais…

Ryan hésita, après avoir vu Calleigh pleurer le matin même, il voulait s'assurer que les sentiments que le latino éprouvait pour la jeune femme n'étaient pas passagers, qu'il ne voyait pas en Calleigh une simple partenaire pour une partie de jambes en l'air, mais Eric semblait vraiment bouleversé par la suite des événements, au moins autant voir plus que Calleigh ces trois derniers jours.

-Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, compléta Ryan.

Eric releva la tête et le regarda les yeux un peu vitreux, il semblait perdu. Ryan lui tapa amicalement l'épaule et ils se replongèrent dans leur recherche.

Pendant ce temps, Natalia et Sharova effectuaient eux aussi des recherches sur les hommes de main encore vivants de Krum. Natalia faisait défiler des portraits de criminels qui correspondaient aux descriptions d'Alexander et ce dernier identifiait ou non ces personnes. Ils avaient réussis à trouver quatre personnes, deux dont le père d'Eric était sur des identités et deux qu'ils avaient trouvés en cherchant un peu. Les autres étaient morts, retournés en Russie ou disparus.

-Ceux là, désigna Sharova en montrant trois russes portés disparus, ils sont sans doutes morts, mais Krum n'aime pas laisser de traces, en général quand on retrouve les corps c'est qu'il en a décidé ainsi on que ses hommes de main on mal agit, et il s'empresse donc de les liquider, c'est un cercle sans fin.

Natalia hocha la tête et imprima les portraits des présumés kidnapper de leur collègue, Ivan Brender, Iakov Smirnov, Klyve Stillvain et Raphael Russ, tous nés en Russie d'une mère russe et d'un père américain.

-Il préfère engager des personnes qui ont un pied en Amérique, expliqua Sharova, comme ça il vous montre que l'ennemi vient aussi de l'intérieur, d'une certaine manière. C'est pour cela que mon cas l'intéressait si je puis dire, lâcha t-il ironiquement.

Natalia eut un faible sourire et réunit les papiers, elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ryan entra maladroitement dans son labo, sa mallette à la main.

-Désolé, je veux juste vider ça ici, voilà, comme ça. . .

Et il vida le contenu de ses affaires sur une table.

-Je dois stériliser mes instruments, j'ai oublié de le faire la dernière fois que nous sommes rentrés avec Calleigh, grogna t-il, est-ce que tu peux apporter ce que vous avez trouvé à Horatio, Eric est déjà avec lui, dis lui bien que j'arrive hein ?

-Pas de problèmes Ryan, lui répondit Natalia en se retenant de sourire devant le désordre qu'avait créé son collègue.

Sharova se pencha l'air intéressé sur les instruments scientifiques de Ryan mais soudain son visage se figea. Ryan se dirigea vers le fond du laboratoire en grommelant et Natalia se retourna, le sourire carrément aux lèvres cette fois si.

-Vous venez M. Sharova ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive. . .

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de conférence, Horatio était déjà en train de lire le dossier qu'Eric et Ryan avait pu rassembler sur Krum, il paressait absorbé. Natalia posa ses recherches sur la table et attendit poliment que son patron relève la tête. Sharova, mal à l'aise, se dandinait, changeant de pied d'appui toutes les secondes et retournant ses mains dans ses poches. Horatio releva la tête et remercia Eric, Natalia lui transmit le message de Ryan, Horatio hocha la tête.

-Bien, bien, et vous qu'avez-vous trouvé avec l'aide de M. Sharova ?

-Quatre personnes qu'il a pu identifier et qui pourraient être les ravisseurs de Calleigh.

-Bien.

Il prit le dossier et commenta chaque personne à voix haute. Ryan arriva à ce moment là, essoufflé. Il se tint le plus droit qu'il pouvait, essayant de reprendre sa respiration le plus discrètement possible. Horatio acheva sa lecture et regarda Sharova.

-Vous savez ou ils pourraient être ?

-Eh bien. . .

Mais un frappement au carreau de la porte coupa le Russe dans sa phrase. Horatio se retourna pour regarder Booth, un petit brun à lunettes qui assistait Mary-Ann pour tout ce qui était informatique.

-Oui ?

-On à reçu un message et je pense que cela va vous intéresser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a été envoyé via un ordinateur publique, dans un cyber café mais l'adresse mail utilisée et celle du CSI Duquesne.

Eric, Natalia et Ryan se redressèrent d'un bond et suivirent leur patron jusqu'au labo de la jeune asiatique. Elle les accueillit avec son eternel sourire et tourna le moniteur de son ordinateur pour que le mail soit visible de tous.

« Cobra678 »

Les agents se regardèrent interloqués.

-Quand est-il arrivé ?

-Il y a tout juste dix minutes, Lieutenant Caine.

-Et l'adresse IP… commença Ryan

-Provient d'un ordinateur publique, compléta Mary-Ann en souriant.

-Pourquoi Calleigh aurait-elle envoyé ça ? demanda Natalia incrédule

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas elle, lui répondit la jeune femme, les adresses que l'on donne aux agents sont très simples, le nom de l'agent et son nom de famille suivit du nom de l'agence, par exemple un agent du FBI s'appelant Steve Webber, l'adresse sera stevewebberfbi_ il est donc très simple de se procurer l'identifiant.

-Mais les mots de passe sont compliqués non ? argumenta Ryan, une série de lettre suivie d'une série de chiffre. . .

-Oui, mais grâce à ceci, dit elle en désignant une clé USB, je suis en mesure d'utiliser n'importe quelle adresse mail, ou du moins d'ouvrir n'importe laquelle.

-Expliquez nous s'il vous plait, lui demanda Horatio en inclinant la tête.

-Eh bien, j'ai installé sur cette clé le programme Spider28, un programme disponible sur Internet que l'on peut télécharger illégalement. Son téléchargement ne prend que quelques minutes et ensuite il suffit de l'installer sur une clé. Après, je dois ouvrir un logiciel de messagerie, prenons celui de cette agence par exemple, tiens, Ryan, je vais ouvrir ta messagerie.

-Euh, okay, vas y. . .

Mary-Ann inséra la clé dans le port USB et entra l'identifiant de Ryan et attendit.

-Le programme analyse le nombre de caractères que contient ton mot de passe. Puis il trouve les lettres et enfin les chiffres, voilà.

Elle cliqua et la messagerie de Ryan s'ouvrit. Ce dernier regarda l'écran les yeux ronds de surprise.

-Mais on a aucunes preuves que se soit ça qui est permit d'ouvrir la boîte mail de Calleigh, lança Eric, c'est peut-être autre chose.

-Bien sur, je vous montrais juste la méthode la plus classique pour pirater une messagerie électronique.

-Et comment en être sur ? demanda Horatio.

-Je connais l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur que la personne a utilisé, comme presque tous les ordinateurs des cyber sont équipés de webcam, je vais regarder ce que ce petit bijoux a enregistré.

-Tu peux faire ça ? s'étonna Ryan

-On dirait que tu doutes encore de mes capacités, répliqua Mary-Ann avec un sourire.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants. Au bout d'environ deux minutes, un bip se fit entendre et la jeune femme tourna à nouveau le moniteur.

-Et voilà, à moins que Calleigh ne se soit teint les cheveux et laissé pousser la barbe, je ne pense pas que ce soit elle.

En effet à l'écran apparaissait l'un des hommes que Natalia et Alexander avaient trouvés en fouillant dans las bases de données.

-Oh, , il s'agit de Klyve, commença Natalia en se retournant.

Mais face au vide qu'avait laissé le père d'Eric, elle se tut.

-M. Sharova ? appela Horatio en sortant dans le couloir.

-Merci Mary-Ann ! lança Ryan en partant à la poursuite de ses collègues.

-De rien, lui répondit la brune en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

…

Eric et Horatio s'étaient précipités dans le labo de Natalia, cette dernière et Ryan sur leurs talons. Ne trouvant personne Eric serra les poings et s'assit sur une chaise. Horatio regardait partout comme si le vieil homme avait pu se cacher entre une table et une machine. Natalia entra dans le labo suivit par Ryan.

-Mais pourquoi… commença ce dernier

-Personne ne comprend, M. Wolfe, personne.

Ryan grogna et s'approcha de ses outils désormais stériles qu'il rangea un à un dans sa mallette. Au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva un sachet vide à la main. Il fronça les sourcils, les sachets pour les preuves étaient rangés dans un compartiment spécial, il ne les laissait jamais traîné. . . EN plus celui là semblait usagé, comme si une preuve avait séjourné dedans, et ce n'était pas le genre de ces sachets de s'ouvrir, il le regarda mieux, d'infimes traces de quelque chose se trouvaient au fond. . . Il mit son doigt dans l'espèce de poudre et le porta à son nez. Du tabac. . . C'est alors que la mémoire lui revint, quand il était parti inspecter la scène ou l'on avait trouvé la voiture d'Eric et de son père avec Calleigh il avait trouvé un mégot de cigarette, il l'avait machinalement empaqueté et mit au fond de sa mallette, l'oubliant par la suite, mais tout à l'heure alors qu'il déballait ses affaires, il avait été visible aux yeux de tous, et en parti. . .

-Sharova !

Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers lui, il brandissait le petit sachet d'une main, son doigt levé de l'autre.

-M. Wolfe ? l'interrogea Horatio

-Le message ! Et si Sharova l'avait comprit avant nous ? On part du principe qu'il nous est adressé, mais les hommes de main de Krum veulent avant tout la peau d'Eric et de son père non ? Ils doivent savoir que nous les avons placés sous protection et donc qu'ils se trouvaient avec nous, en envoyant ce message, qui pour nous ne signifie rien, il voulait peut-être faire comprendre quelque chose à Alexander ! Et il avait peut-être déjà des doutes à cause de ce mégot ! clama t-il en brandissant le sachet vide, il s'expliqua devant l'air ahuri de ses collègues, ce sachet renfermait un mégot que j'avais trouvé près de votre voiture, expliqua t-il, je l'avais rangé sans trop savoir s'il serait utile. En rangeant ma mallette je l'ai sorti, Sharova l'a sans doutes vu et il à commencé à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, autant que je me souvienne, ce n'était pas une marque bien connue, quelque chose comme 'Metal Strike', ces cigarettes ont la particularité d'être entièrement grises, peut-être rappelait elle quelque chose à ton père et que le message a finit de confirmer ses doutes !

Tous restèrent bouche bée, oui tout collait. . . Eric et Horatio se levèrent d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers le garage. Arrivés là-bas, un agent leur apprit qu'une voiture était partie pendant qu'il faisait sa pose, il n'avait pas posé de questions à l'homme qui l'avait prise car aucunes alertes n'avaient été sonnées. . . Horatio fonça vers son SUV, suivit par Eric qui décrochait son portable pour rappeler Mary-Ann.

-Il y a un GPS dans toutes nos bagnoles, expliqua t-il à Horatio, et comme il est monté dedans, on va pouvoir le suivre à la trace.

La jeune femme répondit et Eric lui expliqua la situation, le temps qu'elle se connecte, Eric et Horatio étaient déjà dehors.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas me dire la plaque de la voiture ?

-Errr, non, admit Eric

-Pas grave, le numéro de la place ?

Eric jura et descendit du SUV, se précipitant à nouveau à l'intérieur du parking pour trouver le vigile.

-Cette place là, lui montra t-il après avoir entendu la question du latino.

-Merci ! Tu es toujours la Mary-Ann ?

-Bien sur, alors ce numéro ?

-895 746 128

-Parfait.

En courant à nouveau vers la voiture du rouquin, Eric entendait les touches que martelait l'asiatique. Alors qu'il attachait à nouveau sa ceinture, la voix de la jeune femme retentit.

-Eric ? Alors, il est vers le nord, à plus de cinq kilomètres d'ici.

-Okay.

En suivant les instructions de leur collègue, ils parvinrent à retracer la piste du Russe. Au bout d'un petit moment de route, Horatio gara sa voiture derrière le SUV emprunté par Sharova, Eric raccrocha en remerciant Mary-Ann et ils s'avancèrent vers les immeubles.

-Bien, c'est par ou maintenant ? ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Eric.

En effet, quatre grands bâtiments se dressaient devant eux. Ils s'approchaient de celui qui se trouvait à l'extrémité en partant de la gauche quand des coups de feu retentirent. Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et filèrent vers le bâtiment du fond, celui d'où semblait provenir les bruits.

-Ca venait d'en haut ! cria Horatio en poussant la porte de l'immeuble.

Eric et lui gravirent un a un les cinq étages et ouvrirent les portes des appartements, les inspectant tous rapidement, vides. Ces bâtiments devaient être démolis dans quelques semaines, ils avaient donc été évacués par leurs habitants, pratique pour séquestrer quelqu'un. Arrivés au sixième étage, le corps d'un homme étendu devant une porte leur fit penser qu'ils avaient trouvés l'appartement. L'homme ne portait pas de blessures apparentes, il semblait avoir été étranglé. Horatio pénétra prudemment dans l'appartement précédé d'Eric. En arrivant au salon, ce dernier poussa un cri.

-Calleigh !

La jeune femme était étendue, ligotée, très pâle net évanouie sur le sol. Devant elle se trouvait Sharova, une blessure apparemment faite par balle dans le haut du dos. Horatio nota aussi la présence de trois autres types morts, dont Krum. Tous les ennemis de Sharova étaient morts, l'emportant avec lui. Le rouquin sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance, pendant ce temps, Eric s'était penché sur Calleigh, défaisant ses liens et prenant son pouls, il était plutôt faible mais présent. Il ne pu que remarquer les piqûres sur ses bras dénudés, elle devait avoir été droguée. . . Elle avait aussi des hématomes, Eric serra les dents, s'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. . . Il lui remit les cheveux derrière l'oreille et se retourna vers son père, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son corps sans vie était étendu aux côtés de la jeune femme, ses yeux grands ouverts qui semblaient la fixer. Eric avança une main tremblante vers Alexander pour les lui fermer, il ne pu retenir un léger soubresaut, si seulement il avait pu. . .

-Eric, lui dit calmement Horatio en lui pressant l'épaule, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, okay ?

-Mais…

-Pas de 'mais', rien de tout cela, tu voulais nous préserver, faire de ton mieux c'est honorable !

-H, j'au…

Mais le bruit des pas des ambulanciers dans le couloir le coupa dans sa phrase, il posa son regard sur Calleigh, elle semblait si fragile, si faible, et tout cela par sa faute… Deux hommes entrèrent à leur tour dans l'appartement, un peu déboussolé devant tous ses corps, Horatio leur désigna Calleigh et ils se penchèrent sur elle. L'un d'eux grogna devant son bras remplit de traces de piqûres et il lança à un troisième qui attendait devant la porte.

-Vas dire aux autres qu'on attends un contre-drogues, on sait pas ce que ces gars on voulu lui faire rentrer dans l'organisme.

Pendant que son collègue se chargeait d'installer Calleigh dans l'ambulance, l'homme qui avait parlé était remonté voir Horatio et Eric.

-L'un de vous veut venir ? Elle aura besoin de soutient, elle a été salement amochée. . .

Horatio fixa Eric, ce dernier baissa les yeux et regarda le corps de son père.

-Je m'en occupe, le rassura Horatio, vas-y, elle aura plus besoin de toi que de moi.

-Tu es su..

-Oui.

-Merci H.

Et Eric suivit l'homme dans les escaliers.


	9. The Little Things Give You Away

CHAPITRE 9 _The little sings give you away_

_APOV_

Alexander courait presque dans les couloirs du QG, serrant dans sa poche le mégot de cigarette et se répétant 'Cobra 678'. C'était le nom d'une affaire pour laquelle il avait travaillé au compte de Krum, qui avait eu lieu, sept ans plus tôt, l'une de celle qui vous marque. Et le nerf central de cette opération se trouvait dans un appartement à quelques kilomètres au nord d'ici. Il salua le vigile qui arpentait le garage et sauta dans la première voiture qu'il trouva. Il tourna la clé de contact déjà insérée *bah oui voyons, c'est pas un manque de sécurité c'est pour pouvoir aller plus vite, incultes xD* et démarra. Il se trouva devant les appartements en quelques minutes. Il monta prudemment les escaliers de l'immeuble se trouvant à l'extrême gauche du lot de quatre bâtiments tous identiques. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre pour se trouver au sixième étage. Il remarqua alors le garde devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il cherchait, il s'agissait de Klyve. Il rangea son arme dans son dos et se camoufla dans l'ombre, attendant le bon moment. Ce moment arriva vite, Klyve se détourna à peine quelques secondes dans le sens opposé à Alexander. Ce dernier jaillit et étrangla l'homme de main qui s'écroula au sol sans un bruit. Sharova poussa délicatement la porte de l'appartement et avança à pas feutrés vers le salon. Il trouva une petite cachette dans l'angle mort du couloir, de là il pouvait voir Calleigh et l'un des autres homme de main. Il entendait deux autres hommes ricaner en se moquant ouvertement de la jeune femme, assise contre le mur, les mains dans le dos. Alexander plissa les yeux mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer autre chose que Calleigh et cet homme. Soudain, un bruit de chaise renversée se fit entendre et un homme grand et chauve se retrouva aux côtés de Calleigh.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! La garrrce essaye d'enlever ses liens !

Il lui décocha une gifle et se mit à la frapper avec ses pieds, la faisant tomber au sol.

-J'en ai marrrrre ! Je vais me la fairrrrre avant qu'elle ne crèvvvve, aprrrès tout, elle serrrrt pas à grrrrand chose sinon ?

Des rires gras répondirent à sa question, il s'avança vers Calleigh et l'empoigna de sa main libre, balançant sa bouteille de bière de l'autre côté.

-Allez ma jolie, viens dirrrrre bonjouurrr à papa !

-Stop.

Cet ordre russe calma aussitôt l'homme qui lâcha Calleigh, se retournant vers ses amis. Mais Alexander entra dans la pièce, de manière à n'être vu que par l'homme chauve et Calleigh, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et l'autre homme porta machinalement sa main à son dos, espérant sans doutes trouver une arme. Mais il n'en avait pas. Indécis, il regarda ses collègues et chercha autour de lui à la recherche d'une arme.

-Sharova ! lança une voix qui n'avait pas l'accent russe

-Krum, répondit le père d'Eric.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu mon ami ? Tu sais bien que tu es toujours le bienvenu parmi nous !

L'autre homme ricana. Le chauve ébaucha un sourire mais cherchait toujours une arme des yeux, Alexander, quand à lui, avait déjà dégainé, visant l'homme qui maltraitait Calleigh quelque instant plus tôt. Un bruit de table que l'on pousse fit tourner la tête à Sharova, donnant le temps au chauve d'attraper une seringue et de se retourner vers la blonde, l'attrapant par un bras.

-Fais pas le con, Sharrrrova, dans cette serrrringue il y a de quoi assommer un cheval !

Sharova ajusta son arme, il savait qu'il pouvait le tuer sans problèmes, malheureusement l'homme aurait le temps de planter l'aiguille dans le bras de Calleigh. . . Pendant qu'il hésitait, il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique d'une arme que l'on chargeait, des bruits de pas rapides se firent aussi entendre, Sharova bougea d'un pas, tuant l'assaillant qui lui fonçait dessus avec un revolver. L'homme chauve poussa un cri et enfonça son aiguille dans le bras de l'agent qui serra les dents, Sharova tira, l'abatant du premier coup. Soudain, les yeux du père d'Eric se révulsèrent et il trébucha, se retrouvant aux côtés de la CSI.

-Eh bien, tu n'es plus aussi rapide qu'auparavant, lui dit la voix de Krum en marchant vers eux, pourtant tu sais que j'adore les silencieux. . .

Sharova grimaça, posant sa main libre au sol, ne lâchant pas son arme de l'autre.

-Tu imagines, tu vas crever ici, comme un rat, seul. Puis je m'occuperai de ton fils, ah ce brave Eric ! Tu préfère comment ? Une balle entre les deux yeux ? Non, trop directe et puis, tu t'es appliqué, il est plutôt beau gosse, enfin, c'est à notre jeune amie de juger n'est ce pas, CSI Duquesne ?

Il parti d'un rire gras, Alexander poussa violement sur sa main, se retourna et tira. Krum cessa de rire, tombant au sol, raide mort, la balle l'ayant atteint en plein milieu de la poitrine. Sharova retomba lourdement sur le côté, cet ultime effort lui avait enlevé toute espérance d'être sauvé. Devant lui, Calleigh clignait des yeux, comme pour se maintenir éveillée.

-Mlle Duquesne, enchanté de rencontrer la petite amie de mon fils…

Calleigh eu un pâle sourire, la tête lui tournait…

-J'aimerai vous demander quelque chose, commença t-il en respirant de plus en plus difficilement, j'aimerai que…

Il s'interrompit, une douleur lancinante lui avait coupé la parole. Il respira profondément et reprit.

-J'aimerai, que vous… que vous aimiez Eric autant que j'aurais du le faire…

Calleigh cligna des yeux, elle se sentait si fatiguée, mais les paroles du Russe la tenaient réveillée, elle devait tenir, pour lui et pour Eric.

-D'accord, continua t-il, et dites lui… Que je suis désolé, désolé d'avoir été un si mauvais père, d'avoir commencé par vouloir le tuer…

Il eut un petit rire et il reporta son regard sur Calleigh, celle-ci hocha lentement la tête, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

-Je… Je vous le promets M. Sharova.

Alexander ferma les yeux et sourit, le temps de les rouvrir que la jeune femme était évanouie. Le Russe poussa un dernier soupir et se senti partir, il n'eu même pas le temps de fermer les yeux ou d'entendre les pas de son fils dans le couloir qu'il était déjà mort.


	10. She Is My Sin

CHAPITRE 10 _She is my sin_

_EPOV_

Eric était assis entre deux ambulanciers, l'un d'eux était l'homme avec lequel il était monté dans l'ambulance, l'autre était une jeune femme rousse qui devait avoir dans les trente ans. Elle prenait le pouls de Calleigh et tenait la poche contre-drogue dans une main, regardant sa montre.

-Les gars ! Le pouls reprend une vitesse normale, l'contre-drogue commence à agir, il va falloir traiter les blessures corporelles visibles en arrivant là-bas, elle est trop faible physiquement, elle tiendra pas le coup d'un lavage ;

-Okay !

Eric écoutait les instructions que les personnes se hurlaient sans trop les comprendre, il avait juste mémorisé le 'le pouls reprend une vitesse normal' et 'trop faible physiquement'. Il était vrai que Calleigh n'avait pas bonne mine, bien sur le fait de rester séquestrée avait beaucoup joué, mais d'après Ryan, Calleigh ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers jours afin de pouvoir travailler pleinement sur la recherche d'Eric, encore de sa faute, il allait se prendre la tête dans les mains quand quelque chose attira son attention ; les yeux de Calleigh papillonnèrent et s'ouvrir momentanément. Sa main s'actionna dans le vide et Eric l'attrapa rapidement, la serrant doucement. Calleigh tourna la tête vers lui, l'air désorienté, elle aperçu Eric, cligna des yeux mais se ré évanouie presque tout de suite après.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Eric se dirigea vers un distributeur et prit un café. Il alla s'assoir un peu plus loin et le bu en se perdant dans ses pensées. Il revoyait le corps de son père, étendu, sans vie, les yeux grands ouverts… il secoua la tête comme pour tenter de chasser ces images mais il n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, un homme qui devait avoir dans la cinquantaine se posa devant lui, Eric releva la tête.

-Excusez moi, c'est bien vous qui êtes arrivé ici avec la jeune femme agent de police ?

-Oui, je suis son collègue, Eric Delko.

-Enchanté, Brian Wayne, je suis le médecin qui a examiné votre collègue.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, mais elle est dans un coma…

-Coma ?

-Oui, ces derniers jours, elle a du être très affaiblie physiquement, non ?

-Oui, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup et ne mangeait presque rien, lâcha Eric comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par cœur et de mauvaise grâce.

-Eh bien, pendant sa séquestration, Mlle Duquesne à reçu d'importantes doses de drogues que l'on destine normalement aux animaux. En temps normal, son organisme aurait éliminé les drogues et nous l'aurions aidé pour le surplus. Mais comme elle est très faible physiquement, nous ne pouvons tenter un lavage au risque d'aggraver son état. Nous l'avons donc plongée dans une sorte de coma très léger pour qu'elle se repose et que son organisme puisse récupérer plus rapidement. Nous la sortirons du coma dans l'après-midi.

Eric regarda sa montre. Il n'était pas loin de midi, leurs recherches leur avaient durés la nuit et son père avait du quitter le central aux alentours de neuf heures, s'en étaient suivit la poursuite, et le trajet en ambulance. Eric eut alors un énorme coup de pompe et s'il n'avait pas été déjà assis, ses jambes auraient lâchées sous lui.

-Eh bien merci Dr Wayne.

-De rien, CSI Delko, et je peux vous garantir que tout cela est sans danger pour votre amie, elle sera juste un peu fatiguée pendant quelques temps et elle aura du mal à s'alimenter, mais je pense qu'elle pourra quitter l'hôpital d'ici quelques jours.

-Merci, répéta Eric le plus sincèrement possible, merci beaucoup.

Wayne sourit, réajusta son stéthoscope autour de ses épaules et repartit en direction des chambres. Eric resta encore assit, son gobelet à moitié vide à la main. Il en bu encore quelques gorgés et se leva. Il cherche une poubelle des yeux et finit le café sur le chemin pour se rendre à cette dernière. Il décida de s'isoler un peu, cet endroit était rempli de gens qui attendaient, inquiets, d'autres qui marchaient de long en large en grommelant et même de certains qui pleuraient silencieusement. La tension était presque palpable, aussi Eric décida de sortir prendre l'air et marcher quelques instants. Il se dirigea vers le petit jardin derrière l'hôpital, marcha un peu puis se posa sur un banc, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées dérivées. Le choc de la mort de son père s'estompait peu à peu, pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse. Cet homme qui avait commencé par envoyer des tueurs à gages à sa poursuite, celui pour qui il avait risqué sa carrière et même sa vie, cet homme qui lui avait permit de garder la nationalité américaine, cet homme qu'il n'avait du connaitre que quelques mois, eh bien cet homme lui manquait. Il serra les paupières et les ré ouvrit. Le monde n'avait pas changé en quatre jours, non, il était toujours le même. C'était égoïste de penser que, parce que l'on pouvait porter un insigne de la police, on pouvait refaire le monde. C'était impossible. On pouvait essayer de contribuer à l'améliorer, et encore, en respectant les lois, mais on ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Si un homme prenait son arme pour se rendre chez un tueur en série qu'il tuait, il devenait à son tour un meurtrier. C'était aux forces de l'ordre que revenait l'accomplissement de cet acte, arrêter les personnes qui ne respectaient pas la loi, trouver les preuves afin qu'ils soient jugés comme il se devait, et parfois, dans l'action, il avait la permission de tirer. Tirer sans être jugés après, c'était leur droit. Un flic commun penserait que c'était normal, qu'il faisait ça comme un vétérinaire pouvait euthanasier un animal, mais pour Eric cela avait toujours représenté la limite obscure entre le bien et le mal, et cet insigne, ce petit morceau de métal au logo de la police leur permettait de sauter d'un côté à un autre sans en ressortir souillé par le sang de leur victime. Eric ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa et regarda sa montre, trois heures de l'après-midi, il avait du s'assoupir. Il chercha des yeux ce qui l'avait réveillé et il aperçu une main sur son bras, il leva la tête et reconnu Natalia. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit un sandwich.

-Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

-Errr…

-Oui, tiens mange ça.

Elle lui cola le sandwich dans les mains. Quand l'odeur du pain et de la salade monta aux narines du jeune homme, son estomac cria famine, oui, il avait faim. Il prit correctement son repas et croqua dans le pain.

-Je t'ai cherché un petit moment, commença Natalia.

-D'solé, marmonna Eric, je ne chupportais pas l'ambianche de la challe d'attente.

Il avala péniblement et reprit

-Tous ces gens qui allaient et venaient…

Natalia acquiesça et se tu, laissant son collègue manger son sandwich sans bruits. Quand il froissa le papier qu'il jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, elle reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

-Calleigh s'est réveillée…

La réaction fut immédiate, Eric se crispa et serra les mâchoires, puis il tenta de regarder un oiseau qui prenait son envol l'air de rien, Natalia en revanche le fixait carrément, attendant qu'il se retourne.

-Et, err, comment va-t-elle ? demanda t'il en tentant de garder un ton neutre

-Bien, enfin elle reste fatiguée, mais apparemment la drogue a presque entièrement disparue de son organisme, les médecins ont traités ses contusions, elle n'avait qu'une côte fêlée.

Eric remua nerveusement le genou, Natalia laissa passer une minute de silence puis reprit

-Tu ne veux pas all…

-Non. La coupa Eric, non, ma place n'est pas là-bas, c'est de ma faute tout ce qui vient de se passer, je… Je n'aurais jamais du faire tout ça, si j'avais averti Horatio de cette affaire, il aurait pu m'aider et la mener à bien beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Eric ! Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie à nous fuir sous prétexte que tu as merdé ! Regarde Ryan, le nombre de fois ou il a tenté de saboter des affaires pour sauver la mise de ses amis, eh bien il assume, il répare ses erreurs.

-Eh bien Ryan est courageux, par ma faute des gens sont morts, et Calleigh n'est pas passée bien loin de ce sort non plus, je ne pourrai pas… Je… Non. Je pense que je vais demander ma mutation, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Natalia se figea, Eric continuait de regarder au loin, son genou remuant toujours. Elle pivota vers lui et posa fermement sa main sur sa jambe, l'air furieux.

-Eric ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est purement, totalement égoïste ! Enfin, tu ne te rends pas compte dans quel état nous étions, dans quel état était Calleigh à l'idée de te savoir mort ! Tu ne peux pas tout balayer en disant que se sera beaucoup mieux sans toi, tu ne peux pas décider pour nous !

Eric s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Natalia le coupa.

-Et Calleigh ! Tu imagines comment elle se sentira après ça ? Elle se sentira responsable, elle a encaissé le choc de t'avoir vu pendant cette fusillade, elle a encaissé de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi, mais elle ne tiendra jamais le coup en apprenant que tu t'en vas ! Tu dois rester, pour toi, pour nous et surtout pour elle !

-Tu… Tu en es sûre ?

Natalia sourit et donna une bourrade dans le dos de son collègue

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose.

Eric inspira un coup et regarda sa collègue dans les yeux, la jeune femme remarqua à quel point il semblait abattu, désespéré, triste ou incertain, mais mal gré tout cela, elle décela une petite lueur d'espoir au fin fond des yeux de son ami, elle lui sourit à nouveau et lui pressa amicalement le bras.

-Allez…

Eric se leva et la remercia, Natalia le regarda s'éloigner la démarche hésitante et elle soupira, pourquoi les gens cherchaient-ils toujours la solution la plus compliquée alors que la plus simple se trouvait souvent sous leur nez.

-Je mérite une médaille… lâcha t'elle en se relevant à son tour pour se diriger vers un vendeur de café.

* * *

Eric arpentait les couloirs, un autre café à la main. Arrivé à l'étage ou se trouvait la chambre de sa collègue, il soupira et finit son café, il déambula un moment pour trouver le courage qui lui manquait. Il passa devant une poubelle et en profita pour jeter son gobelet, il reprit la direction de la chambre de Calleigh mais hésita à nouveau, et si Natalia avait tort ? Il grogna, s'il commençait à se poser des questions sur tout, il ne devrait même plus sortir de chez lui… Il recommença à marcher en essayant de calmer la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Il se retrouva alors dans une allée bordée de chambres. Il chercha machinalement le numéro de celle de Calleigh, mais alors qu'il avait fait taire toutes ses craintes et qu'il pensait avoir réuni suffisamment de courage pour entrer et lui parler sans problèmes, il se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de sa collègue. Assise sur son lit, Calleigh essuyait maladroitement ses larmes, enlacée par Ryan. En voyant sa collègue pleurer, les doutes d'Eric l'assaillirent à nouveau et il quitta les lieux. Ryan avait relevé la tête juste à temps pour le voir s'en aller.

_CPOV_

Des voix… Beaucoup de voix. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elles disaient, enfin elle percevait plus clairement celle d'une femme qui semblait donner des ordres aux autres… Un balancement régulier la berçait dans son demi-sommeil, la sirène de l'ambulance résonant à ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit maladroitement les yeux en essayant de reconnaître le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le plafond était bas, bas et gris, gris métallique, du matériel médical encombrant les murs. Soudain, Calleigh senti une pression sur sa main, elle essaya de tourner la tête vers cette présence si rassurante mais elle fut à nouveau emportée par les ténèbres *Ca fait peur T.T*

Cette fois ci, l'ambiance n'était plus la même, elle n'avait pas l'impression de flotter ou de rêver, non, tout autour d'elle semblait bien réel, elle sentait la chaleur des draps et entendait clairement le bip régulier de certains appareils. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus trop mal, comme si la douleur n'était qu'un lointain souvenir… Elle hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs… L'inconnu était peut-être préférable. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Calleigh se décida à regarder le lieu ou elle se trouvait, enfin, surtout à vérifier son hypothèse. Gagnée, elle était à l'hôpital. Elle se releva en essayant de ne pas réveiller les douleurs qui l'assaillaient quelques heures plus tôt, mais elles semblaient avoir disparues.

-Calleigh ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle tourna la tête et aperçu Ryan, assit dans une chaise à côté d'elle, un dossier dans les mains, elle sourit.

-Bien, mais pourquoi, enfin comment… ?

-On t'a retrouvé grâce au père d'Eric, lui apprit Ryan, Horatio et Eric l'on suivit alors qu'il se rendait dans la planque de ces types.

-Eric ? demanda t'elle

-Oui, il est revenu alors que tu te faisais enlevée et…

Voyant que sa collègue ne comprenait pas grand-chose, Ryan lui relata les évènements des dernières 24h, Calleigh acquiesçait la tête en apportant parfois quelques explications sur les zones encore sombres de sa captivité.

-Woaw… lâcha t'elle quand Ryan eu terminé

-Et ensuite les médecins ont été obligés de te plonger dans un coma léger pour que ton organisme lutte mieux contre les drogues, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris.

Calleigh hocha la tête en repensant à la façon dont ses ravisseurs l'avait drogué, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-Et Sharova… ?

Ryan fit non de la tête, Calleigh s'affaissa un peu dans son lit.

-Il m'a sauvé, vraiment, sans lui je… Ces gars ne plaisantaient vraiment pas…

Elle essuya rapidement une larme et regarda par la fenêtre, Ryan ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle semblait encore très faible et d'apprendre toutes ses choses maintenant n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… Un reniflement de Calleigh attira son attention, il lui prit la main.

-Hé ! Pleurs pas, Calleigh…

-C'est… C'est ma faute si, elle renifla, si Sharova est mort…

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sur que non !

-Si… Il n'avait pas vu le dernier type...

-Mais tu n'es en rien responsable !

-Si, si je n'avais pas été en si mauvais posture il se serait occupé de ces gars en se protégeant, un des types le menaçait en m'utilisant comme… Comme otage, il a hésité, sans moi… Sans moi il serait encore en vie…

Ryan fut stupéfait, il serra un peu plus fort la main de sa collègue qui pleurait carrément maintenant et il lui dit en pesant bien ses mots

-Calleigh, tu n'es pas responsable, Sharova savait ce qu'il l'attendait, s'il nous avait prévenu avant de partir, Horatio et Eric auraient pu l'aider et assurer ses arrières, mais il a préféré foncer seul pour ne mettre personne en danger, il voulait régler cette histoire seul.

Ryan eut un petit sourire et ajouta :

-On voit bien que c'est le père d'Eric, ils veulent toujours essayer de tout régler seuls…

La jeune femme tressaillit à cette remarque et Ryan comprit le problème.

-Tu n'es vraiment en rien responsable, tout le monde le sait…

-Non… Eric venait de retrouver son père, je… Sans moi il serait encore en vie…

-Non, Eric et son père n'auraient jamais pu rattraper toutes les années qu'ils ont perdues. En te sauvant la vie, Alexander a racheté la sienne pour laisser une bonne image de lui, c'est de celle là qu'il faut se souvenir, c'est de celle la que l'on se souviendra tous de lui.

Calleigh releva la tête et le regarda, une lueur incertaine dans le regard, elle semblait vraiment perdue, ne sachant vers quoi se tourner.

-Tu en es sur ?

-Oui, il sourit, vraiment.

Calleigh tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui continuaient de couler mais elle n'y parvint pas, ces dernières affluant sur ses joues, comme si elle évacuait toutes celles qu'elle n'avait pu faire sortir ces derniers jours. Ryan s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, Calleigh se laissa faire, pleurant tout son saoul en écoutant Ryan la rassurer. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le flot de larmes sembla s'être un peu calmé, Ryan desserra son emprise sur la jeune femme, et, quand il releva la tête, il aperçu Eric faire demi tour et s'en aller, Calleigh regarda dans la même direction que lui et remarqua le départ du latino, elle serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. Ryan lui serra la main et eut un petit sourire, il lança ;

-Attends-moi, je reviens.

Et il quitta la chambre, Calleigh replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, une vague douleur lui rappelant qu'elle avait la côte brisée. Elle revit alors le visage du vieil homme lui parler, comment pourrait-elle jamais transmettre le message à Eric ou accomplir ce qu'il lui avait demandé ? Elle avait trop honte. Honte de lui avoir prit ses derniers instants avec son père, honte de lui avoir gâché la vie. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se remit à pleurer, sa côte la brûlant aux rythmes de ses sanglots, comme pour lui rappeler pourquoi elle était ici, pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal.

_RPOV_

Ryan couru après Eric en l'appelant, ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas, feignant de l'ignorer, mais son collègue continua de crier son prénom jusqu'à ce que l'intéressé se retourne. Il semblait furieux, furieux et triste…

-Quoi ? lâcha t'il

-Vas voir Calleigh.

-Non, elle a l'air bien mieux avec toi.

-C'est pas le moment de faire la gueule et de te montrer égoïste ! s'énerva Ryan

-De toute façon, tu arrives très bien à la rendre heureuse sans moi alors…

Ryan se stoppa net, s'il avait paru énervé quelques instants auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant, il se rua sur Eric, lui attrapa le bras lui hurlant presque dessus.

-Non mais tu t'écoutes ?! Calleigh se sent coupable de la mort de ton père, elle pense que c'est de sa faute ! Elle a vécu trois jours d'horreur en ne sachant pas ce que tu étais devenu et elle a été séquestrée, battue et droguée, et maintenant tu ne veux même pas aller la voir parce que tu fais une crise de jalousie ?!

Eric se figea et baissa les yeux, plus triste qu'en colère désormais, il savait à peu près déjà tout ce que Ryan venait de lui dire, mais cela faisait ne lui faisait pas de mal de se faire secouer un peu.

-Elle… Elle se croit vraiment coupable ?

-Oui.

Eric s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et se prit la tête dans les mains, Ryan, un peu gêné par son propre discours, s'assit à ses côtés. Eric se frottait énergiquement les tempes en grommelant des paroles inaudibles, puis il releva la tête et fixa Ryan, l'air complètement malheureux.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? je me sens très mal vis-à-vis de Calleigh, je lui ai fait trop de mal, je… Je ne sais pas comment me rattraper…

-Va la voir, lui dit Ryan en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle t'aime tellement qu'elle ne voit pas le mal que toi tu as fais, seulement celui qu'elle, elle t'a fais. Et toi, tu l'aimes assez pour ne pas vouloir qu'elle souffre.

Eric contempla son collègue, l'air un peu déconcerté et étonné, il allait parler quand Ryan l'interrompit.

-Ca fait des mois qu'on spécule avec Natalia, alors tu vois…

-Mais, err, alors, tout à l'heure… ?

Ryan le dévisagea et éclata de rire et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en se relevant, toujours en train de rire, Eric se sentit un peu mieux, et quand Ryan le regarda à nouveau, l'air sérieux cette fois-ci, pour lui dire « Vas-y » Eric sentit que, cette fois, il aurait le courage d'affronter ses peurs. Il se releva et remercia Ryan.

_EPOV_

Eric marcha rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Calleigh. Quand il arriva devant la porte, cette dernière avait la tête dans les mains, il sentit son estomac se tordre mais il se força à entrer.

-Hey… lança t-il alors qu'il s'assaillait au bout du lit en regardant le sol, comment ça va ?

-Bien.

Lui répondit la jeune femme qui avait relevé la tête et qui regardait, elle aussi, ailleurs. Quelques instants passèrent sans que personnes ne prononcent un mot, puis Calleigh éclata en sanglots, Eric se releva et s'approcha, tendant sa main et lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux, Calleigh serrait les draps dans ses mains, ne pouvant se retenir de pleurer.

-Pardon, réussit elle à prononcer entre deux hoquets, je suis vraiment désolée… C'est… c'es de ma faute si ton père est mort…

Eric cessa de lui caresser la tête et il passa sa main sous son menton, de manière à lui redresser la tête afin qu'il puisse la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il remarqua alors ses grands cernes, son teint pâle, et ses yeux. Ses yeux d'ordinaire toujours pétillants étaient comme vides. Il tiraient plus sur le bleu foncés, alors que, une semaine auparavant, alors qu'il lui répétait encore à quel point il aimait ses yeux, un matin dans l'appartement de Calleigh et qu'elle lui avait répondu avec un sourire « Seulement mes yeux ? » La semaine dernière, ils étaient bleu clairs, tirant plus sur le gris.

-Calleigh, dit il en pesant ses mots, ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Tu ne peux, non, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir !

Calleigh frissonna et recommença à pleurer.

-Calleigh, je… Err, c'est à moi d'être désolé, pas à toi ! Je vous… Je t'ai fais vivre un enfer pendant ces quatre derniers jours, de te voir pleurer, ça me fait mal, si tu savais… De savoir que je suis la cause de ton chagrin, ça me déchire. Quand j'ai su que tu m'avais vu, dans cette voiture, j'ai eu envie de m'arrêter, d'ouvrir la portière et de te dire que j'étais désolé. J'aurais eu envi de te prendre dans mes bras, et de tout oublier. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et quand je t'ai vu, l'air si désemparé, si malheureux… Je suis vraiment désolé Calleigh.

La jeune femme pleurait encore en fixant Eric :

-Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression d'être abandonnée, comme si l'on m'enlevait ma raison d'être, elle renifla, et quand… Quand j'ai su que je t'avais touché… J'ai cru que… Je me sentais tellement mal, et d'ignorer si tu étais vivant ou mort, ou encore retenu prisonnier, ça ne faisait que renforcer ma douleur…

Eric prit Calleigh dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il sentait qu'elle pleurait toujours, d'une main il recommença à lui caresser les cheveux tout en continuant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Calleigh, commença t-il, je… Enfin j'ai… il cessa de parler puis reprit, je t'aime Calleigh.

L'agent émit un petit rire et releva la tête de manière à pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi Eric, je t'aime.

Le latino se pencha et embrassa alors timidement sa collègue, elle passa ses bras autour de son coup de manière à approfondir leur baiser. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Calleigh se blottit dans les bras d'Eric qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

-Tu sais, avant de mourir, ton… Ton père…

Elle se tu, ne sachant pas si c'était le moment d'en parler. Mais Eric l'embrassa au sommet du crâne et dit ;

-Oui ?

-il m'a dit… Qu'il t'aimait, et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été un bon père.

Le jeune homme tressaillit et serra un peu plus fort sa compagne dans ses bras.

-Merci. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

-C'est normal…

-Non, tu n'étais pas obligée, je te remercie.

Ils se turent et restèrent enlacés.

_NPOV_

-Je suis vraiment trop contente pour Calleigh, elle mérite d'être heureuse après tout ça.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Les deux agents cessèrent de parler. Ryan bu une gorgée de son café et Natalia s'étira sur sa chaise, soudain ;

-Mr Wolfe ?

Ryan faillit s'étouffer avec son café

-Horatio ?

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir surpris, Mr Wolfe, reprit Horatio, amusé

-Err, C'est rien.

-Dites-moi, ou est la chambre de Calleigh ? J'ai appris qu'elle allait mieux mais il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. . .

-Euh. . .

Ryan et Natalia se fixèrent, légèrement affolés, le règlement stipulait bien qu'il ne fallait pas de rapports entre collègues, et après les épreuves de ces derniers jours et leurs doutes respectifs, Calleigh et Eric pouvaient bien se retrouver un peu seul à seul. . .

-Err, reprit Natalia, elle est chambre 318 mais, eerr, elle se euh, repose. Oui, elle est très éprouvée, vous comprenez ?

-Ah. Pas de problèmes. Alors, savez-vous ou est Eric ? Je dois lui parler à cause de son père, du corps et des formalités.

-Euh…

Les deux agents se fixèrent à nouveau.

-Eh bien… commença Ryan

-Il est… poursuivit Natalia

-Err…

-Avec Calleigh, complétèrent les deux agents.

-Ah, bon eh bien je vais attendre. Ou est le distributeur de café, Mr Wolfe ?

-Euh… Là-bas.


	11. Epilogue

_EPILOGUE_

**2jours plus tard**

-Calleigh ! Les médecins ont dit que tu pouvais rester un jour de plus si tu voulais. . .

-Justement, si je voulais, je me sens bien, Eric.

Il la regarda, un peu inquiet.

-Je te le promets, ajouta t'elle

Elle s'avança et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Elle recula et se retourna pour finir de ranger ses affaires, mais Eric l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa un peu plus profondément. Elle lâcha son sac et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Rassuré ? lui demanda t'elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-En partie, lui répondit il avec un léger sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils franchirent la porte de l'hôpital.

-Tiens, Natalia et Horatio sont là, constata Eric, pour ta tentative de fuite en douce, c'est raté.

Elle éclata de rire et se dirigea vers son SUV, son sac à la main.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de conduire ? lui demanda Horatio

-Non, j'ai mon chauffeur, répondit Calleigh en tournant la tête vers Eric.

-Tu as vraiment meilleur mine, fit remarquer Natalia en souriant et en faisant passer son regard de Calleigh à Eric.

Cette dernière rougit et le jeune homme détourna légèrement la tête. Soudain, la voiture de Ryan se gara devant eux. L'agent sorti, leur sourit et lança :

-Désolé pour le retard, j'étais occupé.

Il contourna la voiture, des bruits de portière se firent entendre et il revint aux côtés des autres CSI.

-Contente de te voi… Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Natalia

Ryan tenait une laisse au bout de laquelle se trouvait un chien fin et élancé. Calleigh regarda le chien puis Ryan, les yeux brillants de larmes, un sourire épanoui sur le visage.

-Un braque de Weimar, souffla t'elle

-Eh oui. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien, et puis, enfin bon, voilà.

Calleigh sourit et serra la main d'Eric.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler Mr Wolfe ? demanda Horatio, accroupi aux côtés du chien, le grattant entre les deux oreilles.

-Caramel.

-C'est un joli nom, dit Horatio.

Calleigh sourit en regardant le chien.

-Oui, très joli, ajouta t'elle.

Elle se baissa et caressa le chien d'une main, l'autre toujours en train de serrer celle d'Eric. Elle ne le lâcherait plus jamais.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de cette fic ^^_

_Je l'avais terminé cet été mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la poster .__.' j'en avais aussi commencé une autre qui serait en quelque sorte la 'suite' de celle-ci, mais il serait question d'un' enquête sur une Secte, enfin x)_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé de reviews au long de cette fic', mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé *et svaoir si je dois oui ou non m'attendre à recevoir des tomates xP*_

_Je pense attaquer des OS pendant ces vacances, j'avais un projet de fic' avec Bones mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'y remettre T__T'_

_Enfin, je vais arrêté de saouler avec mon racontage de life ^__^' en tout cas, bonnes fêtes à tous ^^_

_Zimra D._


End file.
